Hanging under the Yellow Scarf
by SolStone
Summary: Isaac falls from Mars Lighthouse and the group, especially Jenna, must come to grips. Vale, Steam, Lighthouseshipping, Purpleshipping. Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. Complete.
1. Premonitions

Oh, I almost forgot: Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. Simple as that.

I: Premonitions

Sol began its daily descent from its noontime point in the sky. The Great Western Sea had been calm all day; monsters had been few despite the Lemurian ship not hovering over the water. Felix guided the ship across the sea, northward towards Prox and their final destination, Mars Lighthouse. The Mars Star was still in its mythril bag Kraden had given to Isaac. It now resided in Felix's pocket. Felix changed the course of the ship towards a gap in the northern ice field. He fought against Agatio and Karst. He sighed. Twice had he fought against them. Twice had they been defeated. After gaining the remained djinn, and acquiring the Teleport Lapis, the group headed back through Prox hoping that no one would realize that his group killed both Saturos and Menardi, and Karst and Agatio. If someone did, the whole town of Prox might rise up against them. But if he was forced to fight, Felix would fight, and so would everyone else. They were too prepared to turn back now.

Felix had done everything possible to prepare himself and the group for the final battle atop Mars Lighthouse which would signal the end of their journey. The group had visited all of the Psynergy Rocks. The last one was Magma Rock, where Jenna learned the fire based Psynergy Blaze. They also recovered a Magma Ball that Felix used to help them melt their way through the frozen northern Proxian Sea. The group defeated the Anemos Sanctum and its guardian Dullahan while they gained two powerful summons spells, Charon and Iris. Only Jenna and Garet remained standing when Dullahan fell.

Felix knew that Jenna had grown during their travels. Since their reunion in Sol Sanctum, Felix always kept an eye on his sister. He had been there, protecting her from Saturos and Menardi. But now, Felix felt that it was no longer his job. She no longer stayed at his side when the battle got tough. Since her reunion with Isaac, Jenna was always at his side. Felix ceased protesting her involvement with Isaac.

Isaac had grown too. He was a great man. And a great leader, though he did have the humility to hand control over the party to Felix when the two groups joined. After all, the last thing Jenna needed, let alone the whole party needed was to watch Isaac and Felix fight for leadership. Felix was certain that he could overpower his younger friend. Well, he was fairly certain that he would have won. He did know that Isaac's Venus Psynergy rivaled his own, but he would not easily tell Isaac, or anyone. Felix tried to be the commanding, careful, yet strict leader he had to be in order to keep everyone alive. But Felix was glad that Isaac was as strong as himself so that Felix knew that he could leave Jenna safe in Isaac's hands, or loving embrace.

Early on in the adventure, he had one eye on Jenna and the other one on Sheba which resulted in many careless injuries for Felix due to his lack of self-awareness. Since Isaac watched over Jenna, Felix could more closely protect Sheba. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, except her when the time was right, but Felix cared deeply for Sheba. Despite his best attempts to hide it, most of the party seemed to _know _without _knowing_. After all, it takes a little more than devotion to leap off of a lighthouse to catch someone; Felix clearly showed his love for Sheba without actually telling anyone.

"Felix! Felix, it's dinner time!" came a voice from the cabin window. Felix recognized it as Jenna's and he immediately began gathering his things as he headed for the cabin door. As he made his way towards the door it burst open revealing Piers and Kraden engaged in an intense argument most likely over philosophy or some other "important" topic. Felix tried to avoid them hoping not to become part of their discussion, but Piers but a hand on Felix's shoulder and quietly said, "Jenna cooked so if you want some you had better hurry."

Felix entered the cabin where he found a bowl of soup, a glass of water, and a slice of bread waiting for him at his spot at the head of the table. The other head of the table was clearly Pier's spot which was lavishly ordained with a large blue chair with a cushion on the seat and a headrest. It had a gold plate on the back of the chair which read "Captain's Chair". The utensils for his spot were always his "special captain's set" made of fine silver. However, the cushion was being used by Ivan who was soundly sleeping in his normal, brown, old, stool; Garet was using the fine silver "special captain's set" rather unceremoniously. Felix sat down in his large chair and looked around the table. On his left was Sheba followed by Jenna and Isaac, who were talking quietly. On his right were Garet, Mia, and the sleeping Ivan. Garet said something that made Mia blush, and she turned away to listen in on Isaac and Jenna's conversation. Garet began combing his hair with the "special" fork. Felix chuckled to himself; that fork was definitely "special" now. Felix finished his meal.

He reached out and put a hand on Jenna's shoulder and said rather politely, "That was splendid, much better than yesterday's meal. Thank you Jenna."

Jenna blushed slightly while Garet looked offended and muttered something about how his food tastes better burnt. Garet then proceeded to lick his pinkie finger and then attempted to give Ivan a "wet willie". Mia hit him on the arm. Just then Kraden entered the cabin stating rather bluntly that there were large monsters outside that nearly overwhelmed Pier. Isaac, Garet and Felix ran outside and helped Piers kill a few Gillmen. The four of them headed back inside after chucking the dead bodies overboard. Piers said, "I don't know why Kraden panicked, I could have handled it."

Felix said, "He was probably more concerned about himself than you Piers."

"All Kraden would have to do would be to sit them down and talk about philosophy. It works on me every time. He could just push their sleeping carcasses into the sea" stated Garet.

"You better hope we don't push you into the sea," retorted Isaac. At that moment, Mia ran outside who yelled, "Quick Ivan's collapsed on the floor".

Garet, still bitter from Felix's comment said, "Yeah Jenna's cooking makes me barf too." Isaac hit Garet in the arm as he ran inside the cabin. True enough, Ivan was on the floor fidgeting, and withering on the floor.

Sheba said quietly, "he must be having a prophecy, though it doesn't look good…"

Mia replied, "He's seeing the future?" Sheba nodded the affirmative. Sheba went over and watched him carefully. Just then he woke up. Fear was in his eyes, and when he stood to go sit in his stool, he was shaking visibly.

"Ivan, what did you see?" asked Isaac. Felix did not know if he wanted to know, but if it involved the safety of the group, he would listen.

Ivan shook his head no. "Can I see it then?" asked Sheba. Ivan nodded yes. Sheba closed her eyes and grasped his hands. Immediately, it was clear that she was neither seeing the group smiling nor a happy wedding. In fact, she had tears well up in her eyes. This concerned Felix. He got up and paced the area visibly worried. Sheba soon took her hands out of Ivan's. "I-I only saw the beginning… I was too scared to keep watching…" Sheba started.

Felix immediately took her into his embrace saying, "Its okay. You don't have to push yourself".

Sheba sighed a deep sigh and tears began to flow down her face. Felix began to wipe them off of her pretty face until she cried, "you don't understand Felix, one of us will die tomorrow atop the aerie." At this exclamation, Mia gasped, Garet dropped his plate in shock and it shattered on impact with the floor. Piers looked distressed as he sank into his "Captain's Chair". He landed with a thud. He quickly grabbed the cushion from Ivan's stool. Isaac took one of Jenna's hands and he squeezed it. Jenna, worried especially for Felix, Isaac, and her best friend Sheba, looked into Isaac's deep blue eyes and found comfort there. She leaned her head upon his shoulder.

"Could you tell me at least?" asked Felix. Sheba nodded no. Felix was distressed at this point. He yelled at Ivan, "and why not? I'm the leader, I should know so that I can try to stop it from happening." Sheba burst into sobs now and she withdrew from Felix. Mia and Jenna both went over to comfort her.

"Just be glad you don't have to live knowing that one of your dear friends will die! I know who it is and I'm still scared…" Sheba said in between sobs.

"There's more though. Since you don't know, I also received a clue," said Ivan. "A voice said, 'One of you will die tomorrow atop the aerie. The children of Mars will be most hurt…but life will be frozen, like liquid frozen in a bottle, waiting to melt." At this, Sheba was joined by Jenna and Mia who all made their way to the girl's room, crying as they went. Garet cleaned up his mess, and he went to his room also. Kraden, lost in though, likely trying to solve the riddle, also went to his room, which really was a small closet. Ivan said something about wanting to feel the wind on his face and he left for the rear of the boat. Felix and Isaac went outside for guard duty. Felix steered while Isaac sat on the deck next to him. Ivan could be seen up in the crow's nest.

Luna had replaced Sol a few hours ago, and the stars were shining in the clear night sky. Ivan had crawled off to bed. Since he shared a room with Garet, and Piers had the "Captain's Room", Isaac and Felix's room was the only empty one. Felix looked down at Isaac. Something was troubling him. They had been silent for over two hours. Something was troubling everyone. The unusual calm was broken only by the waves until Isaac spoke up. Isaac softly said, "I think that it'll be me… I'll die tomorrow." Felix was appalled, yet… Isaac fit perfectly into the riddle. Garet had been travelling with Isaac since day one, and Jenna would definitely be upset if Isaac died. Isaac pulled his legs to his chest and continued, "'the children of Mars will be most hurt…' you'll tell Jenna I knew beforehand right Felix?"

Felix could only nod yes. He said. "Okay, but Isaac, just… don't do anything rash… for Jenna's sake…" Isaac nodded. Felix continued, "Though it could be me… or Kraden." At this, both boys chuckled, but they stopped when they realized that death was not a laughing matter.

So the two Venus adepts sighed and guided the ship back through the ice fields, towards Prox and to the aerie as Luna shone down upon them from the heavens.


	2. A Breath before the Plunge

Wow

Wow. I'm glad people are reading it. Okay, the story **should** be getting an update nightly about oh, 9:00pm Pacific Time (US and Canada) but I''l make no promises. I'm really churning out the chapters. I write them while listening to music off Youtube. I type the next day's and I write the day after next's. I also write some on scratch paper at work. It was kind of dead today at work so I churned out half a chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. (I almost forgot this in chapter 1.)

* * *

II: A Breath before the Plunge

The giant dragon head had just spewed a giant fireball at the floor, revealing a teleport pad. Felix turned to the rest of the group and called the party to a halt. "I think that we should rest here for a moment. The aerie is just ahead. Try to eat and rest for awhile. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they sat down in small groups.

Isaac sat down and Jenna dropped down next to him. He pulled out a loaf of bread and some apples and some corn from a merchant in Contigo. The two began eating together. Jenna rested her head against Isaac's shoulder, and he began lightly stroking her hair. Isaac thought of their childhood in Vale. Felix, Garet, Isaac, and Jenna grew up together, and they spend a lot of time playing together. He though of the night the boulder crashed and took his father away, and Jenna's entire family. He then looked on in horror as Saturos and Menardi took Jenna away and left them for dead in Sol Sanctum. Only Garet and he were left. The fate of the world rested upon their shoulders. The duo soon became a trio, for Ivan soon joined them in Vault. At Mercury Lighthouse, Mia joined their party. She was as calm as Garet was loud; and Isaac could not deny her beauty. However, it was Garet who fell for her. Isaac would not, could not forget Jenna, his childhood sweetheart. Garet often did forget Jenna, as he selflessly jumped off of Jupiter Lighthouse to save Mia. Like Felix, who shocked everyone, leaped from Venus Lighthouse to save Sheba. Isaac knew in his heart that he would have done the same for Jenna. He recalled when the two groups reunited in Contigo. How Jenna blushed when Sheba told him about how she worried for him. He heard Ivan just like it was yesterday, "Isaac's been worrying nonstop about Jenna nonstop since this nightmare began!" Felix had assigned him to the main group, along with Sheba, Piers… and Jenna. Now, he was here, with Jenna resting on his shoulder. He couldn't be happier. Well, he could be, but he was not going to ask for her hand when his death was just moments away…

Ivan sat alone, atop the stairs by the door to the Jupiter wing of the Lighthouse. He knew who was going to die and he couldn't bear to sit with them, or even look at him, happy as can be. Kraden and Piers were debating. Again. Ivan listened intently. Ivan projected a though towards Sheba, who was reclining with Felix.

"_He's so happy now… Do you think that he knows?"_

"_Yes, I think that he does, he just doesn't want it to affect others…"_

"_It will devastate her…"_

"…_True… I don't know how she will cope…"_

"Sheba? Are you okay? You seem distant." Felix stated. Sheba said in reply, "Yes, I was just chatting with Ivan. "Though its you who I want to be with." Sheba blushed. Felix, slightly pink in his cheeks, just pulled her in closer.

Garet and Mia were also together. Garet was sleeping next to her on the ground. Well, she though that he was sleeping. She stroked his hair gently, as to not wake him. Mia hoped that she would see Alex again, t otry and convince him to come back to the clan. However, she would have no problem fighting him if he refused. After all, he was no longer the only man in her life. Garet would always protect her, and she was glad for that. Garet, who was not sleeping, was pondering the riddle. He was not very good at puzzles, but he knew that neither he nor Jenna would die, because they had to be "most hurt". He was concerned for Mia, but mainly for Isaac because he could not see Jenna being "most hurt" if Mia died. So that left Isaac… or Felix…

Eventually, Felix stood up. "Alright, its time to save Weyard." The adepts gathered their things and they formed a ring inside the teleport circle. The final battle loomed ahead whether they fought a dragon, Alex, or some giant fire-based spirit. In a gesture of comfort, Felix extended his hands to Sheba and Jenna who took them. Sheba grabbed Ivan's hand who grabbed Kraden's. Kraden took Piers' who held Mia's hand. Jenna took Isaac's hand. Isaac held Garet's hand who took Mia's other hand. Everyone looked nervous, but their unity strengthened the group as a whole. They had come too far, seen too much to turn back now.

"Well," Isaac started, "Just in case, I would go through this entire quest all over again, only if it was with you all."

Felix nodded his head in agreement. "Sheba?"

Sheba channeled her Psynergy into the Teleport Lapis, which was in her pocket, and the group disappeared, only to materialize on a platform next to the Mars Lighthouse aerie. It was raining harder up here, and the storm only intensified its ferocity. Weyard would slowly fall away into nothingness if they failed. Each member set their djinn on standby so they would be able to deal out massive amounts of damage on whatever stood in their way.

Isaac said, "Alright, we're up first. Sheba and I will summon whatever we can. Jenna will act as healer so we can summon Iris if we get too injured. If there is only one of us left standing, summon Iris. Piers, you should summon too, but make sure to leave 4 of your djinn on standby. Use Eclipse if the enemy is fire based, and if for some chance it happens to be some sort of water-based creature conjured by Alex, just summon whatever. We should just pummel it as hard and fast as we can, so the backup group can finish it off if necessary." His group nodded in agreement. They then began to hop the floating platforms towards the aerie.

Felix said, "If they go down, do whatever it takes to keep Garet alive so he can summon Iris to bring the first team back. Other than that, just hit it hard with whatever you've got." His group then hopped the floating platforms too.

"Betrayers, you have arrived!"

* * *

I figured that everyone should know what's next.

Okay, so reviews would be nice, but I won't do some silly procedure like "I'll only update if I get a certain number of reviews." That's just dumb. Anyway since I know that there are people reading it, I'll continue.

Though, reviews would be nice.


	3. The Heat of the Battle

III: In the Heat of the Battle

Felix saw Isaac fall to the Doom Dragon's Cruel Ruin. Jenna had been claimed by the Grim Reaper, Sheba and Piers fell to Cruel Ruin, and Isaac fell to the second one. Ivan and Mia looked terrified as their previous leader fell to the ground next to Jenna. Garet gave some words of encouragement. "Hey, we fought a two-headed dragon; we can take a three-headed one. Besides, we have Felix!" Ivan and Mia didn't look very reassured. Felix drew his Sol Blade and quietly advanced. Garet drew his Darksword, checked to make sure that his Cleric's Ring was firmly located on his right ring finger. He advanced with Mia not too far behind him. Ivan looked at Garet and couldn't help but chuckle. It was amazing Garet could move while carrying a Darksword, Thunder Crown, Terra Shield, and his Demon Mail. He did move, but he was the slowest member of the party. He did have the most defense though. Garet was a cursed man withal that gear, and Mia was his angel. Ivan held his Clotho's Distaff close to him and he joined the group.

Ivan quickly summoned Eclipse, and a beam of blue energy crashed into the Doom Dragon. The group let out a cheer when the large red head exploded. Garet clapped Ivan on the shoulder. However, the Doom Dragon reared its last ugly head and screeched at them. Ivan summoned Eclipse again. Felix summoned the dark, cloaked Charon, and Mia used Pure Ply on Garet, to ensure that Iris would be summoned. Garet quickly summoned the messenger of Hera, Iris. He turned around to see Isaac, Jenna, and the rest of the primary party being bathed in a cool aura. The Doom Dragon did not seem pleased to have to fight the same people again. It used Cruel Ruin. Garet, who was looking at Isaac help Jenna to her feet, was hit in the chest with the brunt of the blow. He rumpled to the ground. Ivan called upon Gust. Felix used Ragnarok. Mia used Fizz of Felix. Another Cruel Ruin floored Ivan and Mia. Felix used Echo, but it practically bounced off of the newly erected Guard Aura. Cruel Ruin put down Felix. "It's up to us now! Give it your all!" yelled Isaac over the cry of the Doom Dragon.

Sheba called up Wheeze to damage the large dragon. It was already in a fury, and shook off the sleep spell. Isaac used Granite to protect the party from the impending Cruel Ruin. Jenna used Cannon. Piers then summoned Zagan. The Doom Dragon did use Cruel Ruin, but Granite largely protected the party from the attack. Sheba summoned Procne. Isaac called upon Meld. Isaac and Jenna ran at the Doom Dragon. The two dealt a heavy blow to its remaining head.

They hit the ground as the head exploded. They looked into each other's eyes and they embraced. "Jenna I…" began Isaac, but fate was determined to postpone that until a later date. The headless dragon's body began thrashing wildly. The dragon's wings were flapping wildly. The majority of the party was hiding down by the stairs. The duo made their way towards the stairs. Isaac turned, and he noticed the giant, clubbed tail heading on a crash course towards Isaac and Jenna. Isaac turned to Jenna and he shoved her out of range with all of his might. The party watched helplessly as the hard tail struck Isaac full in the chest. He was sent flying towards the edge of the lighthouse, and he disappeared over the edge. The dragon disintegrated, revealing Jenna and Felix's parents and Kyle, Isaac's father. Piers and Mia began healing them, while Kraden, Garet, and Felix stood by. Jenna ran not towards her mother, nor her father, she ran right for the edge of the aerie. She looked down and she was Isaac hanging from his trademark yellow scarf, which hung from the tail of one of the giant dragon statues. "Isaac!" Jenna cried.

"I'm sorry Jenna." Isaac called weakly, "I couldn't let you share my fate…" Sheba ran over to the edge with Ivan. Sheba gasped to see her best friend's love hanging from his scarf, but she was not completely surprised. Sheba began to use Whirlwind to try to carry Isaac towards the group.

"Ivan, help me steady him!" Sheba called. But Ivan was too busy rummaging through his pockets until he found a small vial holding a frozen liquid. "Isaac you need to _catch _this vial." he shouted. Isaac knew that he could not let go with one or both hands, lest he fall to his imminent death.

Isaac took a long, deep breath. "Alright Ivan, I'm ready. Jenna I-I…" he trailed off. He could not hurt her this way, with his death being moments after he let go. Isaac closed his eyes and he let go of the scarf.

Jenna screamed out, "ISAAC! You can't die! I-I…" Jenna then burst into tears sobbing. Sheba's whirlwind picked up Isaac's scarf. She handed it to Jenna who began sobbing into it. Ivan chucked the vial down at Isaac's disappearing body. "_Catch Isaac, Catch."_

"Ivan, what was that?" Sheba asked.

"Never mind…I'm probably too late now anyway…" Ivan also had tears running down his face. Ivan thought back to the conversation they had on the ship. "Ivan, promise me that if I die, you'll tell Jenna that I love her. Show them what I showed you."

Piers and Mia were tapped. She looked over at Jenna and Sheba embracing, tears freely flowing down both of their faces. She saw Isaac's scarf, and she also knew what happened. She looked at Garet, with tears in her eyes. "He's d-d-dead..." she also burst into tears. Garet took her into his arms, and looked around the aerie. He saw Felix, Sheba, Jenna, Ivan… and Isaac's scarf. He remembered their journey. He remembered how he let Isaac decide whether or not to save the world. He remembered their first night outside Vale. He remembered Ivan joining their group. He remembered meeting Mia, his angel. He remembered seeing Mia fall on the Jupiter Lighthouse, and he leaped after her selflessly. And now, Garet had lost his best friend, but he still had Mia, who he held in a firm, but loving embrace. He also had tears in his eyes.

Felix realized that he had failed the group. He let Isaac die. Felix let out a scream in rage and he hurled the Mars Star down into the hole. He looked over at Jenna who was still sobbing. "I failed her too…" he said quietly… The Mars Lighthouse was lit the bright red orb rose. In a few moments however, it changed into a black and gold beacon. Felix then gathered everyone in a circle. He used Retreat, and Sheba warped them to Prox.

Isaac had been left for dead.

Okay, from now on, the chapters will alternate between Isaac's POV and everyone else's. Chapter 4 is Isaac's while he is falling.

Like I said, you don't have to review, but I would appreciate it.


	4. The Fall of Venus

Isaac's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. Simple as that.

* * *

IV: The Fall of Venus

Isaac was falling; falling to his death. He was falling fast, everything was a blur. He couldn't hear anything but the rush of the wind. He could hear a cry from far away. Whether it was Jenna crying for him or Death calling for him he did not know. He was hurting inside. He would never see her again. He sighed. I should have told her… "_Catch Isaac! CATCH IT!"_ Isaac heard Ivan's voice reverberating around his head. Isaac closed his eyes and reached out with his 'Catch' psynergy. He felt a small vial. He pulled it towards him. Inside was a frozen gold liquid which was shining with light. Isaac though of the riddle 'but life will be frozen, like liquid frozen in a bottle, waiting to melt'. However, the frozen Water of Life would not bring him back from the dead. It would only revive him.

Isaac had to find a way to save himself for Jenna's sake as much as his own. He figured that the best way would to slow himself down. His psynergy could not help him. He could not revive himself. His djinn had gathered on his chest except for Bane, who sat on his head. Bane was the self-proclaimed leader. "Anyone have any ideas?" Isaac said.

Flower cheerfully said, "I could create a flower bed for you to land in."

Bane yelled, "No that won't help at all, he'll still die!" Bane then grumbled about how he was the best Venus djinn.

Crystal said meekly, "Ground said that he had an idea…"

Isaac cut her off. "Ground?"

"Well boss," Ground said flatly, "Well I stop enemies by using my powers to hold them in place, so I could hold you in place just above the ground so you slow down, and you'll hit at a slower rate."

"Boss, that's too dangerous-" Bane began.

"Ahhhhhhh! I see the bottom!" yelled Flint and Granite in unison.

"Okay Ground just do it!" Isaac yelled. The rest of his djinn climbed back inside his pockets. He opened the vial and put the opening in his mouth. The Water of Life was frozen but when it melted, it would revive him, or so he hoped. Isaac felt a force like powerful arms grab him. They held about 10 stories above the ground. Isaac rolled over and saw the aerie far above him. He laughed. The djinn joined him. Even Bane had a smile grace his rigid face.

"Woo-Hoo! I knew it would work!" yelled Ground.

Then Isaac began falling again. Soon he hit a snowdrift and he sunk into it. However, the snow covered the enterance to a cave and he fell in to a cavern. He was impaled on a stalagmite and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Four spirits came to the cavern where Isaac had landed. "What shall we do with this one? He is one of mine, yet he saved one of yours Mars. That takes courage… or something more." said a voice, full of pride at seeing one of his sons give his life for another.

"Did he now Venus? He cannot save himself. He is now dead; he has been impaled upon a stalagmite. He gave his life willingly to save one of my daughters. Why did he do such a risky deed?" said the louder, passionate voice of Mars.

"He did it out of love for her. I can see it in his heart and his soul." said a third younger voice, yet it held years of wisdom and knowledge.

"I could heal him… but I cannot without approval… Venus, you have two brave children. You should be proud." said a fourth calmer and serene voice.

"Mercury, I am very proud of the both of them, but this one, Isaac, lost his life." replied Venus.

"Jupiter, Mercury, what do you think; but know that I have already made up my mind." said Mars.

"The bond between Isaac and… Jenna is one of love. I say that we let him live. After all, he still has to get home alive. If we vote to let him wake… the group's magical boat will have gone… it will truly try him to make his way home to her." replied Jupiter.

"I think that Isaac should be dropped right into Vale, so the entire group will be utterly shocked at his appearance. But yes, he deserves to live." replied Mercury calmly.

"Good. I vote he lives too. This act of kindness should be met with one of greater kindness, a second chance." stated Venus.

"Well then, I'll revive him and tell him of his predicament. You all should head back, and I'll meet up with you all soon." said Mars.

" We still need to discuss the fate of Mercury's power-hungry son, and whether or not to let Jupiter's tribe return to Weyard. Don't decide anything without me or I'll torch one of your precious forests Venus!" yelled Mars.

"If you torch a forest, I'll freeze Magma Rock." replied Mercury as they flew off.

"... now what to do with this one. I cannot believe the others voted to kill four of my children of the north, and they want me to spare this one! How dare they! Yet he did save my daughter... was it truly love? I must think on this a moment..."

* * *

Okay, I'm a little late again. Well here's chapter 4. 5'll be longer. I promise.

Reviews? Your choice. I'll still update either way.


	5. Childless

V: Childless

The reunion was supposed to be a happy, joyful ending to the adept's journey to save Weyard. Kylee and Isaac were to be reunited, and Felix and Jenna were to see their parents again. Vale would have been rebuilt, and maybe the adepts would all settle down there. Piers, and exile from Lemuria, had nowhere better to go. Sheba would probably live in Vale until Felix proposed when she turned eighteen. Mia would also live there, with Garet. Ivan would not be parted from his friends, but he did have a sister in Contigo and a foster family in Kalay. 'Who knows Jenna thought, maybe Isaac and I could have been married in a month or two…'

Instead the reunion was rather morose. Felix and Jenna's parents were jubilant to see them again. Jenna had grown to be a fine young woman in their years of separation. "Isaac's dead. How am I to be happy without him?" Jenna said to her parents. She then began crying and she was embraced by Kyle, Isaac's dad who also had tears in his eyes.

"I have lost my only child, I am childless… what will I say to Dora?" Kyle said. "Where is his body? What happened on the aerie?

Jenna began meekly, "the dragon's tail, it swung at us. Isaac saw it and h-he pushed me out of the way and it hit him… a-a-and it sent him over the e-edge…"Jenna began crying again.

Ivan walked up to Kyle and he put a hand on his shoulder. "Here, let me show you." He then placed a hand upon Jenna's shoulder, and Kyle was transported to the aerie. He saw Jenna and Isaac embracing. He saw the tail, his tail swing around. He saw Isaac shove Jenna, and he saw Isaac get hit and sent over the edge of the aerie. He saw Isaac, hanging under the yellow scarf. He saw Jenna cry for him as he let go. "Were they in love?' Kyle thought. Ivan removed his hands.

"Yes they were." Ivan responded.

"How, how did I see that? Kyle asked.

"I'm a Jupiter adept. I can read minds, so I showed you what happened, as Jenna saw it."

"You can read minds? Truly? Try me."

Ivan smiled. "I already did. You want to ask Jenna if she loves Isaac. They looked to Jenna who nodded the affirmative, tears in her eyes. "I do not normally do this, but since Isaac told me to… Sheba can you come here?"

"Yes. I'm coming." she responded.

Isaac told me to tell you, Jenna, that in the case of his death, I was to tell you that he loved you, and to show you these. Kyle, I think you should see this."

'He loves me!' Jenna thought. She had butterflies in her stomach.

"He let me see some of his memories, the night I saw hi death. Sheba." Jenna and Kyle touched Sheba. Sheba took Ivan's hands.

The group saw Isaac and Ivan on the deck of the flying ship on that night a few days prior. Isaac said, "Ivan tell me. I know I'll die tomorrow. Am I right?" Ivan nodded the affirmative. "In that case, show her these, taking Ivan's hands, and tell her that I love her dearly."

The group saw a younger Isaac and Jenna together. Isaac reached out and he embraced her. It was apparent that this was shortly after the boulder incident. "I-Isaac, I lost everyone that night… Mom, Dad, Felix…"

"No Jenna," Isaac said tilting her chin up so she could look into his blue eyes, "Not everyone. I'll be here for you. Always."

"Always?"

"Always."

The scene changed again. Isaac and Ivan were lying unconscious on the Jupiter Lighthouse. Jenna ran over and healed Ivan first. He soon came to, and he joined Sheba in using whirlwind on Mia and Garet to bring them to the safety of the upper ledge. Meanwhile, Jenna ran over to Isaac and began healing him. "Why, why do you have to be so brave all of the time Isaac? It only gets you hurt." Jenna sighed.

"Jenna…" Isaac began weakly. "It is you. I though I heard you scream my name when Agatio sent me sky high." Isaac stood up. He held out his arms to her and Jenna embraced him. "It's nice to finally see you Jenna. I… wait I hear fighting atop the aerie. Stay here, I'll go." Isaac began hobbling over to the door. Jenna ran over and stopped him.

"No Isaac, you're in no condition to go fighting again. I'll go." She ran off towards the aerie after a last parting glance.

"Wow", Isaac said sitting himself down. "She's so beautiful, but does she still care for me?"

"She does Isaac, more than you know. She blushed profusely when I called you two an item in Madra. I better go with her." Sheba said and then took off after Jenna. "Jenna wait up!"

"An item? Guess you're in luck lover boy." said Garet as he waltzed on over clutching his injured arm.

"Garet stop calling me that!" Isaac demanded.

"Aren't you going to chase after her Isaac?" Mia said calmly.

Isaac sighed and stood up. "Alright let's go. I can't let Felix and company to get all the glory."

"Don't you mean Jenna and company?" asked Garet with a large grin on his face.

Isaac blushed as he ran off towards the aerie with Ivan following behind. "Stupid Garet" Isaac muttered as he ran off.

"Okay, we'll stop here." Ivan said.

"Is there more?" asked Kyle.

"Yes but that's my personal… never mind. Isaac is the only one who I told." Ivan replied. Jenna and Kyle withdrew their hands from Sheba's shoulders.

"So Ivan, who's that girl in the purple hair?" Sheba said mischievously. Ivan blushed slightly. He tried to remove his hands from hers but she held on tight. "Let me see Ivan!" Sheba demanded.

"She's just a student on my sisters. She had a crush on Isaac. That's all." Ivan said getting angry. Sheba tried prying further but Ivan raised his mental blocks. "Shall I peer into your mind and see _exactly _how you feel about Felix? I'm sure everyone would want to know." Sheba blushed and then removed her hands from his. They were standing in Prox again. Felix was heading towards the ship. The sun was setting on the horizon. Sheba ran after him. The entire group slowly followed behind. Jenna stood on the ship looking at the lighthouse and said, "It's my fault you died Isaac. I'm so sorry."

"No Jenna its mine. I was the dragon that swept its tail and caused his death." said Kyle. They sighed as the flying ship lifted itself up out of the water, and it flew back towards Vale.

Little did they know that in a cavern under Mars Lighthouse, Isaac stoop up and saw a red dragon in front of him.

* * *

I figured that Garet and Mia had to get up from their ledge on Jupiter Lighthouse somehow… so I explained it.

Reviews would be nice though I won't require a set amount per chapter.


	6. The Road Ahead

Here's chapter 6. I cut it down so that I don't have too much going on.

I broke up the fight scene into three smaller paragraphs instead of a huge chunk so that you can read easier.

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.

* * *

VI: The Return

Isaac opened his eyes. He saw himself in a cavern. But he was not alone. He turned around and he saw a large red dragon lying down in front of the cavern exit. It was seething with Mars energy as it was glowing a radiant red aura from its body. Isaac knew that he would have to slay it to leave and return home. He drew his Excalibur and advanced. As if it was on queue, the dragon roared at Isaac and it breathed a large jet of orange flames at him. Isaac ducked behind a stalagmite. He cast Stone Spire, which was perfect for a cave. The roof rumbled and dozens of stalactites rained down on the dragon. The dragon let a large amount of smoke out of its nostrils which clouded the room in smoke. Isaac laid low and he was able to see the exit. Isaac realized that it was probably a trap, as the snow was melting fast outside the entrance of the cave.

He yelled, "You cannot fool me that easily creature of Mars!" The dragon reentered the cave but it shot fireballs out of its maw. Isaac nimbly dodged them all. Isaac used Odyssey and large swords crashed into the dragon's scaly armor. It roared again. This time some stalactites fell from the roof. Isaac rolled out of the way and used Stone Spire again. He followed that up with a Grand Gaia. For a brief moment, it looked as though Venus' mouth was closing in on the dragon, with teeth-like spires coming from the roof and the floor. The dragon then sent smaller, but faster fireballs at Isaac. He was so preoccupied with dodging the flaming projectiles that he could not unleash any attacks of his own. His djinn were huddled in various positions.

He remembered using Ground and it turned out that he was in standby. Isaac summoned Venus. The dragon, after shaking off the summon, suddenly got very agitated. The water in a nearby pool began boiling violently. It dashed straight towards Isaac's position. Isaac used Granite to protect himself, and then he jumped out using Flint, Sap, and Bane in consecutive strikes. The dragon suddenly stopped. It turned towards the entrance of the cave.

Standing there was a large stag. It too was glowing, but it radiated a gold colored aura. Its rack was majestic with many gold antlers. It pranced into the cave and it halted in between Isaac and the dragon. "MARS!" it bellowed, "Why are you fighting Isaac? You agreed to revive him and let him go on his way home! You are as overprotective of Jenna as her brother is!" Isaac was shocked. He had been fighting Lord Mars the entire time.

Isaac quickly said, "Lord Mars, I am sorry for attacking you. I have passed through life and death to attempt to return home to one of your daughters whom I love dearly. Surely you know of my sacrifice?" Isaac then turned to the golden stag. "Then you must be my Lord Venus."

"That is correct my child. You are a very brave young man to give your own life to save another. Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, and I had agreed to let you go, yet Mars has chosen to fight you." said Venus.

"Venus, I only wished to test the lad. He is quite strong, yet he alone is no match for one of us. I had all the intention of letting him go home to Jenna, but I had to see if he was worthy of the gift I had bestowed upon him. My daughter is a very lucky one, and I grant my blessing upon the both of you." Mars said.

"Thank you Lord Mars. I apologize if I sound too rude, but how am I to return home? I am sure that my friends have long now departed…" Isaac said sadly.

Venus replied, "It is true that you are now alone here. Mercury wanted to deposit you into your village, but Jupiter said that you should prove your worth by making your way home unassisted. Although, you have already proven your worth by holding your own against Mars."

Mars said, "Child the way is open to you. Go, return home to Jenna. First you should head back to Prox and get some rest. Then you will head southeast. You will follow a trail up through the mountains; it should lead you safely to Imil. I take it you know the way home from there?"

Isaac smiled. "Yes, from Imil I shall have no problem returning home." Isaac bowed to both lords and he set off towards Prox running.

"He'll be fine Venus." Mars said. "Say, it has been awhile since we last sparred. Try me. Besides, it'll be better than listening to Mercury plead for her son's life."

Venus smiled. "Yes, let's spar. Even I grow tired of listening to her cry over that one. Alex has caused enough trouble for a lifetime but I do not have the final say, none of us four do. Here I come!"

With that the great stag charged at the dragon. Earthen spires flew at the dragon from all sides. Mars was so large he was an easy target for the nimble stag, but he did overpower Venus in raw might. Mars shot fireballs at the earthen projectiles. The stag ran in circles around the dragon as the dragon caused magma to shoot up from the ground hoping to stop the stag. The stag leaped into the air, and so did the hard earth under the dragon. Venus had used Grand Gaia which caused the earth under Mars to hurl upward into the dragon's soft underbelly. That night the earth shook and fires roared, but the next morning there was still no clear victor.

* * *

Isaac had made his way back to Prox. Everyone he passed stopped to stare at him. Someone ran for Puelle. Isaac approached the large house at the center of the town. He knew this to be the residence of Puelle. He entered and was greeted by a shocked and surprised Puelle. "Isaac my boy, you live!" Puelle came and embraced Isaac.

"I would still be impaled upon a stalagmite had it not been for Lord Mars." Isaac said. The room fell silent. Everyone there had turned to listen to Isaac's tale.

"Mars you say? Truly?" asked Puelle. "What was he like?"

"He was a very passionate being. When he fought, he fought in a frenzy; when he spoke, he was commanding, always louder than everyone else. He was strong; most of my attacks barely scratched him. Yet he cared deeply for his children, and was bitter over the loss of your four clansmen."

"You fought him? Why?"

"He wanted to test me. He brought be back amongst the living, and he wanted to seed if I was as strong as Lord Venus said I was. He wanted to be sure that I could protect his daughter."

"His daughter being Jenna?" Isaac nodded yes. "She was very sorrowful over the loss of you. Tell me, what did they look like, the lords?"

"Lord Mars came to me as a large red dragon. Lord Venus came as a large golden-brown stag. Lord Mars said that I could go home through a trail that leads through the mountains to Imil. Could you point me towards the pass?"

"I will have one of my warriors lead you up the mountain. They will take you to the summit. I trust that you can head down from there."

"I can. Thank you Puelle, but I want to leave as soon as possible."

"That is understandable. But you should rest here." Puelle then left. Isaac made his way to the nearest sofa. He laid down his tired, weary limbs and closed his eyes. He soon drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Isaac woke up the next morning. He looked around the room. He was still sleeping on the same sofa. He saw Puelle reading some manuscript at his desk. Isaac stood up and stretched his arms. Puelle looked up. "Did you sleep well Isaac?"

"Yes I did. Thank you."

"My wife came around with dinner and she saw you there. She had no idea who you were and she wanted to throw you out."

"Well I'm glad she didn't."

"Here Isaac, grab some breakfast and meet me outside." Puelle exited the house. Isaac grabbed some food for the journey. He then headed outside. He walked to the entrance of Prox. He met with Puelle there. "Isaac, just head southeast from here and you'll find the trail. You should encounter one of our best warriors, Tashoria there. Good luck to you son. Come back and visit us again someday… with Jenna."

Isaac smiled. "I will return. Thank you once again for all that you have done for me. So long." Isaac then walked off towards the mountains.

Puelle was then joined by his wife. They looked out at Isaac's shrinking figure and she had concern in her eyes. "Puelle will he make it home alright? No one has taken that path since my grandfather's time."

"I know, but Isaac is definitely capable." Puelle said as Isaac's figure shrank into the distance.

* * *

Next is the rest of the group. It is centered on Ivan.

Review will be nice, but I'll still continue regardless.

So I'll be up for about 3 more hours doing nothing but writing the next few chapters. (7, 8, maybe 9). Oh, though I will check the SSBB daily stage, picture, etc. at about midnight.


	7. A Sight for Sore Eyes

Okay, I switched around the chapters. Sorry to anyone who wanted to see Ivan. See below for details.

* * *

VII: A Sight for Sore Eyes

Isaac clutched his cloak close to himself as he ascended the snowy pass. 'I wish I had my scarf' Isaac thought as he trudged along through the snow. Behind him, was a Proxian warrior whose job it was to escort Isaac to the summit of the trail. Isaac took the lead for he was more motivated to get to the top than the Proxian. Isaac had not spoken to the man since they left. He arrived at the pass and saw him standing there. The Proxian only pointed up the pass and Isaac began ascending the mountain. The entire time Isaac never looked back to see if his comrade was there, he heard his heavy feet trudge through the snow. It only got colder as he ascended the pass. Isaac was shivering as he neared the summit. The Proxian was unfazed. Isaac knew that that Proxian was a Mars adept, for he did not wear extra garments or thick coats. Isaac looked up the mountain and he saw the summit ahead. The wind was blowing harshly against him as if Jupiter was trying to blow him off of the face of the mountain. The two adepts were reduced to crawling up the mountainside. The Proxian caught up to Isaac and the two sat down on the summit to rest their limbs. Isaac said, "You can head back down. I'll be fine from here."

They both stood up and they turned their separate ways. Isaac walked towards the start of the Imilian trail. He looked down and saw that the trail had frozen and it was slippery to walk on. Isaac turned around in the hopes that the Proxian was there and that he could ask him if there was a safer way down the mountainside. Instead, Isaac turned to face an Inferno spell. Small fireballs landed all around Isaac and some hit him. Isaac was sent sliding down the Imilian trail. He eventually stopped and carefully dashed back up the trail dodging the occasional fire ball.(rising dragon, flare storm) He reached the summit and was about to strike the Proxian when the other man used Flare Storm which caused Isaac to jump back and roll to the side. He then jumped up behind the warrior and slashed him across the back. The warrior wheeled around and kicked Isaac in the stomach. Isaac knew what was coming next. He jumped to the side narrowly dodging a Rising Dragon. He kept advancing on the Proxian all the while avoiding Rising Dragon spells. Isaac decided that getting kicked in the stomach or other more sensitive regions in the middle of a fight atop a frozen mountain in the middle of nowhere was very undesirable. He decided to use an Odyssey spell first. As the swords crashed into the Proxian, Isaac swung his own striking him in the arm. The warrior clutched his arm to his chest. "Why did you attack me?" Isaac yelled over the violent wind.

"I could not just let you leave Prox alive after you killed four of our best heroes." He then lunged at Isaac again and conjured a supernova spell. Isaac was knocked to the ground. The Proxian jumped at him with a blade in hand. Isaac used Odyssey again this time it hit his arm breaking the bones. Isaac then used Force and shoved the warrior off of the summit. Isaac could hear him scream as he slid down the mountainside. Isaac used Potent Cure on himself and he then headed down the mountain. Isaac tripped and stumbled down the mountain. The majority of the time he was sliding down the mountain avoiding rocks, trees, and other harmful objects. Eventually he was the bottom he stopped himself. Snow was falling softly down at the base of the pass. Ahead to his left was Mercury Lighthouse and to his right was Imil. He decided that he would go by and see if Mia was there.

Imil was quiet. It was around midnight and everyone was inside. Isaac eventually came across the house where the older couple had been living, where his group first met Mia. He looked in the window. Instead of an elderly couple, he saw Mia… and Garet. Isaac was relieved to see them. He wouldn't have to travel alone anymore! They would be utterly shocked to see him here, let alone alive! Isaac decided to tale one more look before knocking on their door. He saw Garet on one knee holding a small box. Isaac had never seen it before, but he knew exactly what it was. Mia blushed and then she got down and hugged him tightly. She whispered something in his ear. Garet smiled and he pulled her into a kiss. Isaac decided that this could be awhile and he headed towards the Inn. They needed a moment together, or a night. Behind him the curtain was pulled shut in Mia's house.

* * *

The next morning Isaac awoke. He paid his lodging fee and went outside. He headed towards Mia's house and he knocked on the door. No one answered his call. He looked in the window but no one was there. "Excuse me mister but are you looking for Mia?" Isaac turned around and saw a young girl there.

"You must be Megan." She nodded. "Where is Mia?"

"Mia went to some place called Vale with the red head."

"Thank you."

"Mister… are you Isaac?"

"Yes, I'm Isaac."

"I knew it! I remember you from last year? Where's your scarf? Mia said you were dead. Are you?"

Isaac sighed. "Megan, I really have to go, but yes, I did die but I am standing here am I not?"

"Yes you are. Bye mister, I got to go find Justin. He's probably sleeping."

Isaac watched Megan run of towards the sanctum. He sighed, turned around, and headed for the Bilibin Cave.

* * *

Okay, I switched around the chapters. I have a dillema with Ivan's story. It is a IvanxFeizhi chapter, but I feel as though it could be a oneshot. I'll probably just include it anyway. Since the IvanxFeizhi relationship needs development. I have one chapter for Isaac before he gets to Vault/Vale. Though, the story doesn't end until the last chapter reads Epilogue.

Reviews would be nice.


	8. Homecoming

So this is not the Ivan one either. This, the previous one, and the following one occur at roughly the same time. The day Isaac sees Garet and Mia in Imil is the same day as Felix and Sheba go to Kalay. The next chapter is the Ivan one. It'll be good. Sorry for putting it off.

* * *

IX: Homecoming

The group had just dropped off Ivan in Contigo and they passed through the Gondowan Cliffs. They were heading to Imil to drop off Mia. They flew over the Karagol Sea, where Isaac's group had defeated Deadbeard. They passed over Kalay, Vault, and Lunpa. The ship set itself down by the Bilibin Cave. Mia disembarked alone. Garet came down to her. "Garet! What are you doing? Shouldn't you go see your family?"

"Mia, I know they're alright. The Wise One wouldn't let Vale just drop off the face of the map. Besides, I'd rather spend time with you." Mia and Garet both blushed. They waved goodbye to the group as the boat rose into the sky and it headed back towards Vault. Garet pulled Mia close. She looked at him suspiciously. "What?" said Garet. "It'll be cold in Imil." She smiled and together they entered Bilibin Cave.

* * *

The Homecoming was even worse than the reunion in Prox. Dora was ecstatic to see Kyle, but the lack of Isaac was too much for them to bear. They both sobbed until the tears wouldn't come. Jenna cried with them. Felix didn't know how to feel. The quest was over, his sister was crying, his parents were tired, and Sheba was always with Jenna comforting her. Felix and Piers started rebuilding houses along with the village men. It helped keep their minds off of everything else. Felix and Piers were sitting on the roof with another man. The man stood up and began walking towards the ladder but he fell through the roof. "That's usually Garet's job." said Felix. Piers and Felix laughed. It had been a long time since they laughed like that. "I wish Isaac would just come back from the dead so that everyone could be happy, Jenna would be happy, and Sheba wouldn't have to spend all of her time with Jenna… instead of me." Felix sighed.

"I'll tell you what Felix. I'll go sit with Jenna tomorrow after we finish the roof. That way, Sheba and you can… go do something. Talk, rest, visit Kalay, whatever."

Felix immediately looked happier. "Really?"

"Of course. Enjoy your time together."

* * *

The next evening Felix and Sheba came back from Kalay tired but happy. Piers greeted them outside the Felix's parent's new house. He smiled. "You guys picked a good day to be gone. Jenna actually composed herself and came out to assist me build Isaac's parents new house." Sheba and Felix were shocked. Jenna greeted them on her way inside. They all had a meal together and afterwards, Sheba told Jenna about her first day alone with Felix.

Sheba was glad to have spent a day with Felix. It was the first time they had actually been alone for any long period of time. He took her shopping, they ate at the royal palace, and they watched the sunset on the Karagol Sea. They had talked about Isaac and Jenna, Ivan, and Garet and Mia. They talked about going to visit her adopted family in Lalivero. Sheba wanted Felix to come. He was reluctant because the last time they saw him with her he was part of a group that kidnapped her. Sheba told him, "Felix, I'd hoped that you wouldn't say that. I like you for who you are. Faran will accept you… and us."

Felix looked into her eyes and said calmly, "I don't need anyone to accept us. As long as you are happy that's enough for me." Sheba tackled him and they rolled around in the sand. Felix then dissolved into the sand. Sheba stood up and looked around for him. He materialized behind her and took her into his arms. He then carried her back to Vault. The next day would hold more of the same. More houses need building, more thumbs crushed under hammers, and more people falling through rooftops. They enjoyed the break in the monotonous task of building New Vale.

* * *

So I cannot say that I completely like how this one came out. Let me know what you think.

Reviews are welcomed but not required. Ivan's part will be next.


	9. A Sense of Belonging

Okay here it is (finally).

I am going to explain the timeline since I had to stop and compose it last night.

Chapters 7,8,9 all occur at roughly the same time. Obviously, Garet and Mia had to get to Imil (8) to have Isaac see them together (7). Ivan was dropped off (8) so he can participate in this chapter (9).

* * *

IX: A Family to Call His Own

The flying Lemurian ship had sailed south towards Contigo. Ivan had requested to be dropped off there. He wanted to see his sister Hama again. He knew nothing of his past or his family and he hoped that she held some answers. Though, his friends had become his new family. The flying ship landed at the Atteka Inlet where it first flew. Ivan was disembarking when Sheba ran out to him. She gave him the Teleport Lapis and the Hover Jade. "You'll need to come back when Vale is rebuilt. You live the farthest away, so I figured that you would need it most." Ivan accepted a hug from Sheba and she then ran back to the ship.

Kyle also came out to say goodbye. "Ivan I just want to thank you for showing me everything that you did."

"It was Isaac's final wish. I couldn't fail him."

"We'll always welcome you in Vale." Kyle said before heading back towards the boat.

Ivan waved to his adopted family as the ship rose and flew out of sight. He could still hear Garet's loud voice booming his name. Ivan sighed. He then headed towards his sister's house in Contigo.

* * *

Ivan soon came upon Contigo. He was greeted by his sister with open arms. He was surprised that she would be so affectionate towards him. "You're my brother Ivan, how can I not be glad to see you? I foresaw your coming." Hama smiled which was also rare, but it was a sad smile. "Ivan, what's troubling you?" she seemed concerned.

"Have you not seen it also? Isaac died when we lit Mars. We saved the world, but we lost Isaac…" Ivan started.

"I'm sorry to hear of his loss… how did Jenna take it?"

"How could she have taken it Hama? She loved him." A silence ensued. Ivan stared out at the ocean. Hama looked at her younger brother. He had grown since she first saw him.

She ruffled up his hair for a moment. "Hey, that's not fair!" Ivan said.

"Well ,I'll need you to pickup Feizhi for me tomorrow; though I'm sure you won't mind." Hama said with a smile.

"That's _my_ mind you're reading. How about I read yours?"

Hama smiled. "Some other time." They wwent to her house.The house had been expanded. There was now a second floor with two bedrooms which were added to the house along with a bedroom on the ground floor.

The next morning Ivan was up bright and early. He left and teleported to Xian. She then left and went to buy food for three. She thought that she would cook something nice for her visitors.

* * *

Ivan soon appeared in the middle of the colorful town of Xian to the surprise of everyone there. Master Feh and all of his students were outside training and Hsu and Feizhi were there too. One of the students charged at Ivan taking him for a monster. Ivan conjured a whirlwind and he rose into the air dodging the attack. Ivan's Clotho's Distaff landed hard on the student's head knocking him unconsciousness. Two more students charged at him. One drew a small blade. Master Feh yelled for them to desist but they would not be stopped. Ivan sighed and sent a single bolt of plasma at the one armed with the blade. It hit him square in the chest and it knocked him down and out. The other student was shocked to see such power. He used Chi on Ivan but Ivan dodged the attack. Ivan used Squall on the student who fell paralyzed. Ivan looked at Master Feh who had been yelling at his students for attacking Ivan. Three pupils were lying on the ground around Ivan.

Master Feh came over to Ivan. "Master Ivan, to what do we owe the pleasure of your… sudden appearance?"

Feizhi also ran over to Ivan and embraced him. Ivan immediately enacted his mental blocks not wanting her to know that he held a crush on her. Ivan was not surprised when she exclaimed, "Ivan you are not being fair! Why can I not see what you are thinking? I read father's all the time." Master Feh looked annoyed at this point.

Ivan blushed slightly. "Its only because I don't want you to see that."

"Feizhi, let me speak to Ivan. I'm sure that he has not come for you." Feizhi looked offended and downtrodden.

"Actually, I did come for her." Ivan said smiling. Feizhi and her father looked startled. Ivan blushed and quickly said, "Well my sister Hama wants to see you. I have only finished my trip with Isaac and company."

Master Feh interrupted. "Where is Master Isaac? I thought that he was the leader of your group."

It was Ivan's turn to be offended yet sorrow played across his face. "Isaac died not a few days ago. He gave his life for Jenna…"

Master Feh was surprised while Feizhi had tears in her eyes. She came over to Ivan and hugged him tightly. He was even more surprised that his daughter was hugging Ivan not himself. Feizhi sent a thought to Ivan. "_I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable. Can we go now? I don't like having my father always talk down to me and to not care about how I feel. How do we leave?_"

"_I'll take you with me. Hold on tight._" Ivan turned to Master Feh. "I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, but we cannot be late for dinner." Ivan was glad that he was leaving Feh. Feizhi was right; he talked down to the both of them.

"Wait right there! Feizhi, I will not allow you to go! I forbid you to go!" he yelled.

"Father, I am going with Ivan to see Master Hama. When I come back, I hope that you will be kinder to my friend Ivan and me." Ivan channeled his psynergy to the Teleport Lapis. The wind suddenly picked up swirling around the two. Small lightning bolts also landed around the two. Ivan though to himself, 'I can't turn down a perfect opportunity to impress the both of them.' Master Feh was surprised when they disappeared from right in front of him. He thought that maybe he had been too hard on his daughter. After all, as long as she was happy that was good. She had been bored here, and she deserved better than living in a small town. He sighed. He had liked Isaac better, but as long as Feizhi liked Ivan it was okay. He did have to be harsh though. He was still the dojo master. He did not want to let go of Feizhi yet, but she was old enough to watch over herself. He sighed and went back to his injured students.

* * *

Ivan and Feizhi appeared in the field outside Contigo. Feizhi let go of Ivan and she looked around at the scenery. "Ivan that was amazing! Can I learn how to do that too? Where else can we go?"

Ivan smiled. "We can go wherever we want. Where to?" Feizhi smiled and laughed. She closed her eyes "Surprise me!" Ivan embraced her again. They teleported again though it was with less visual flair than last time.

Soon, the duo was standing in a snowy wonderland outside Imil. Feizhi was ecstatic. "Ivan, how did you know that I had never seen snow before? And how come there was no lightning this time?"

Ivan smiled. "I read your mind and saw that you have never gone far from the Xian area and Champa. There was no lightning because I just wanted to impress your dad last time."

Feizhi smiled. "That's okay." She shivered. She held on to Ivan closely. "Do you mind?"

He undid his cloak and he tied put it over her shoulders. "Not at all."

They stood admiring the view when a loud voice boomed out from Imil. "Ivan? It is Ivan! Quick Mia look, its Ivan and Feizhi!" Ivan immediately recognized the voice as Garet's.

"Come on Feizhi. Remember Garet and Mia?"

"How could I forget his loud voice? What are they doing together? I thought he lived in Vale."

Ivan did not know how to begin. "Well, they're an item."

"An item?"

"Yes, well a couple. She's his girlfriend."

"Oh."

Garet and Mia came over to them. "Oh, hello Feizhi. What are you two doing here?" Mia asked.

"What is Garet doing here?" Ivan responded. Mia blushed profusely. Garet blushed too but he looked down and shot a fireball from his hand. A small fire appeared and the two couples huddled near it for warmth.

"H-he wanted to come home with me for awhile…" Mia said quietly.

Feizhi immediately saw how they were deeply in love with each other. "Well, Ivan's sister Hama had Ivan come and get me so we could train together with her."

Garet said jokingly, "Well, this certainly isn't Contigo, I'm certainly not your sister, and it looks like you're cuddling rather than training."

Ivan and Feizhi both blushed but neither wanted to separate from the other. "Garet do not tease me! You're just as bad as Kraden!"

"Yeah Garet we took a detour and so did you." Ivan replied simply.

Garet reached out a hand and clapped Ivan on the back. "Guess what Ivan?"

"What Garet?" Garet looked at Mia who was rather red but nodded.

"We're getting married."

"Congratulations!" Ivan and Feizhi said simultaneously.

Mia spoke up, the blush having faded from her face. "A blizzard is coming."

Feizhi said "How can you tell?"

"I've lived here most of my life. I just get a feeling. Come on Garet, we'd better start on our way to Bilibin Cave. We're going to see Garet's family. It was nice seeing the both of you."

"Same here Mia. See you later". Ivan said.

Garet said in an adult tone, "Now kids, go right back home now. No more cuddling or going places. Your sister is probably worried sick." He smiled and Mia joined him after seeing the other couple blush. "See you later Ivan."

"Later Garet. Invite us to the wedding!" said Ivan.

Feizhi looked at Ivan and said, "Do you think he thinks that we are… an item?"

"Knowing him… probably."

Feizhi said quietly, "Ivan do you mind being called an item with me?" She looked into his eyes.

"I don't mind as long as you don't." Ivan smiled.

"Good because I like you Ivan. Now can we go? I'm starting to get cold."

Ivan pulled her close to himself. "Alright, let's go." He then teleported them back to Contigo.

* * *

The two appeared right outside Contigo. "Thank you Ivan, I enjoyed being with you… and I know that you enjoyed it too." Feizhi giggled and ran off towards the town.

"Hey, you read my mind!" Ivan said then chased Feizhi into town. He then grabbed her hand and said, "This way." They stopped outside her door. "She'll probably be angry at me for being late."

"Just tell her that you had to fight his students in order to sweep me off of my feet." She smiled and she entered the house. Ivan sighed and he followed her in.

Feizhi sat down at the small table. Ivan sat across from her. He was looking at her, admiring her. '_Does the fact that she likes us being called an item mean that she likes me? How am I supposed to know? I can't just peer into her mind. She's a Jupiter adept, and a girl.'_

"It's about time you two showed up. I hope you are hungry." Hama had appeared on the stairs from the second floor. "Feizhi how was your trip here?"

Feizhi looked at Ivan and said, "It was fine. My father doesn't want me to leave Xian but I left anyway. He cannot treat me like a child forever. He'll see me grow up, become stronger like you, fall in love and live happily. If he cannot let me go then I will just leave."

Hama sat down at the table serving everyone dinner. The trio ate dinner in silence. No words were spoken, and no thoughts were sent. Ivan never thought about how he would live with his sister and Feizhi. After dinner Hama showed them to their rooms. Ivan was to sleep in the room on the ground floor, and the two girls would sleep upstairs in their rooms. Everyone went off to bed knowing that training started tomorrow. Ivan decided that he would go see Feizhi before she fell asleep. He was restless and he could not sleep knowing that she was a floor above him. He slid out of the front door and he used hover to levitate himself to Feizhi's window. He lightly tapped on her window hoping that she was awake. Soon enough, she came to the window and a smile graced her face. She slid the window open carefully. "Ivan what are you doing up here?"

"I couldn't sleep." he replied meekly.

"Me neither." There was an awkward silence again.

"Feizhi… do you want to go and stargaze for awhile?"

"Where?"

Ivan extended a hand. "Just over on those hills."

"Sure, I'd love to." She took his hand. He flew the both of them to a hill nearby. They overlooked the Atteka Inlet and the Great Western Sea. They laid there for a long time.

Eventually Ivan flew them back to the house. He set her down gently in her room. "Goodnight Feizhi."

"Good night Ivan. Maybe… we could do that again sometime."

"It would be my pleasure."

Ivan landed and entered his room. He reclined on his bed and sighed. He was very tired. He had used a lot of psynergy teleporting and carrying Feizhi around Weyard. Yet, he had enjoyed every moment of it. He felt that he belonged here, with his sister and Feizhi. Sleep took hold of him and he drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

When Ivan and Feizhi meet Garet and Mia in Imil (9), Isaac is just waking up to set out after them (7). If you have any timing questions just let me know and I'll clear it up.

Okay, I don't know what'll be next, but I have another Ivan ready and an Isaac chapter ready. I think that the whole group will be back together on chapter 12.

I cannot wait to see what people think of this one and the other Ivan chapter. I really enjoyed writing these the most for some reason.

Reviews are nice. I'll add another chapter since someone made me think of something I need to touch up on.


	10. A Voice of the Wind

Okay, there's bee some timeline confusiion so I figured I'd put it to rest. So, here it is.

Okay here goes:

Ivan and Feizhi meet Garet and Mia while G&M are on their way to Vale.Garet already proposed to Mia the previous night. Isaac saw him propose. He fell asleep. When he woke up, G&M already left. They met I&F then the blizzard came(which Isaac will walk through in chapter 11). Ivan&F go home and are in this chapter.

* * *

X: A Call from the Heavens

Hama had woken Ivan and Feizhi as the sun rose in the sky. Ivan dragged himself out of bed. He stumbled into the kitchen and sat himself down. He ate his breakfast and hungrily devoured it. He went back inside his room and gathered his belongings. He picked up his Clotho's Distaff, his cape, and a few Psy Crystals. He headed back into the main room to see Feizhi stumble down the stairs. She was not a morning person either. Ivan smiled. Hama came down and immediately invaded his mind. "_Where did you go to last night? I heard the door open and shut itself and I would have heard if Feizhi had left her room. Did you go off to see your friends?"_

"_No, I went out to see the stars. It was weird not being able to see them from outside my window. The majority of my trip was spent camping or sailing on a boat. I was always able to see the stars. It also helped to feel the wind on my face. It was soothing." _

"_But you weren't alone, were you Ivan?"_

"_No, I wasn't. I had teleported to Vale and watched from there with Sheba."_

"_Liar. You think I don't know?" _Hama looked at him and then nodded towards Feizhi._ "Look you're blushing too. I knew it."_

Ivan was blushing. Suddenly a third voice joined the group._ "Hama! I think that I've mastered the skill! Do you hear me?"_

"_Congratulations Feizhi. You're a fast learner_." Hama congratulated her. Hama then turned towards Ivan._ "I know, why don't you go out and teach her basic offensive spells. I'll teach both of you what I know some other day. I have some things that I want to do today, and I don't want you two sitting around all day. You two could go to Imil again." _Hama said the last line with a smile. Feizhi and Ivan blushed and exchanged looks.

Ivan stood up and headed for the door. Feizhi followed behind him. They said their goodbyes and left. 'I now get the chance to get to know my brother better and he has found someone else. Oh well. I'm not getting any younger either…' Hama then set out to cleaning the house amongst other tasks.

Outside Ivan and Feizhi were preparing to leave. "Where are we going today Ivan?" Feizhi asked with excitement.

"Honestly I don't know… we could just practice here in the fields." Feizhi looked disappointed. Ivan walked over to her. "Hey, I promise we'll go somewhere cool later okay?"

Feizhi immediately smiled. "Okay. What are we doing first?"

* * *

The duo of Jupiter adepts had been out practicing all morining. The sun was going down in the western sky and the two adepts were tired. Feizhi had mastered the basic spells with little trouble, and she was excelling rapidly. Ivan had taught her all of the basic spells he knew like Whirlwind, Ray, Plasma, Sleep, and Bind.

They were lying in the grass outside Contigo. They were holding each other's hands. Ivan was transferring some of his psynergy to her since he had a larger reservoir. Feizhi then sat up. "Alright Ivan, where were you going to take me?" Ivan smiled. He stood up.

"Do you want to see the sunset over Gaia Falls?"

"That sounds great." She smiled and hugged him. He warped them to the Southwestern Atteka Island. They watched the sunset from there. It was a spectacular sight. Sol began sinking over the edge of the falls and it disappeared.

"One day, I'm going to go around and see the world again. Maybe the rest of the group will come. That would be nice. Seeing Kalay, Tolbi, Lalivero, Madra, the Apojii Islands, Izumo, and maybe Lemuria would be nice. We would also have to go to Shaman Village… and Prox." Ivan was staring off into the vast space beyond Gaia Falls.

Feizhi was looking at him intently. "Ivan…" he turned towards her to face her. "Do you think that… maybe… I could come with you?"

Ivan reached over and took her hand gently. "I... wouldn't have it any other way." They smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

That night had not been anything like the previous night. Hama was teaching Feizhi Reveal. Either Ivan was a better teacher or Feizhi was just anxious to be with Ivan, either way, it took longer than expected. Ivan had been sitting on top of the Jupiter Lighthouse since the two most important people in his life began training. He was thinking. He though of his sister, his parent that he never knew, of Sheba and how she never knew her parents either, he thought of Feizhi, Garet and Mia's wedding, and of Isaac. Ivan wished that there was some way to tell him how much everyone missed him. Suddenly Ivan heard a large bird's cry high in the sky. He ran to the edge of the aerie. Just then a large purple eagle came radiating a purple light flew and landed on one of the statues which adorned the aerie. Ivan turned around and asked, "Lord Jupiter?"

"Yes my child. It is I. I have come to think here, to ponder the fate of the world, much as you are doing. May I join you?" Ivan nodded. The two were there for a long time thinking over the future. Ivan continued his train of thought. Lord Jupiter concerned himself with the ongoing debate of Alex's future, his tribe's future, and of future conflicts. Lord Jupiter spoke up breaking the long silence. "Ivan, I see a need for you in Vale tomorrow. Can you make it there?"

"Yes I can. Can I bring Feizhi? And my sister?"

Jupiter smiled. "Your affection towards Feizhi is strong my son. Of course you may. I bless your union and I hope… I know that it will be happy. Make sure you are there tomorrow though. And yes your sister may come too."

"Lord Jupiter, what will happen tomorrow?" The large purple eagle let out a loud cry and it flew off towards the heavens.

Ivan sighed. A strong mind pierced his mind. "_You'll have to be there my child. It won't disappoint you." _The voice of Lord Jupiter echoed in his head. Ivan immediately warped down to Contigo. He saw Feizhi and Hama eating dinner when he returned.

"Where were you Ivan?" asked Hama.

"I was on Jupiter Lighthouse thinking when suddenly Lord Jupiter perched himself next to me! He took the form of a large purple eagle which radiated a purple glow. He said that I was needed in Vale tomorrow and that Feizhi and you should come too. He then flew off. It was amazing just to be there in his presence. I don't know what he was thinking but it made me worry looking at him deep in thought." Throughout the story Hama and Feizhi listened intently taking in every detail.

Hama eventually stood up. "Well Vale is a long ways away. I better pack." Hama excused herself and left the room.

"Ivan," Feizhi started shyly, "while we are in Vale with your friends… do you want me to not call us an item?" Feizhi blushed at calling them an item.

Ivan looked at her and he said, "Feizhi, I would… prefer it if you called us an item because… we are an item." Ivan was blushing as he finished.

A smile appeared on Feizhi's face. She ran over and hugged him tightly. "I'll go pack now Ivan. I'll see you tomorrow." She then rushed upstairs.

Ivan went into his room and began packing his things. He did not know what to expect the next day, but he would be in good company.

* * *

Okay, so next will be Isaac's last solo chapter. Chapter 12 will be the freat reunion of sorts. I'll be writing it for the next 2 days so I don't forget anything. The Valeshipping should pick up here (about time!).

Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	11. Home in Sight

This is the last Isaac only one. Woohoo! next is it. The big get together.

* * *

XI: Home in Sight

Isaac once again, was walking across a cold wasteland. A blizzard had suddenly picked up and it was hard for Isaac to proceed onward. He found a small flame, fueled by nothing, just burning there. 'They must have been by this way.' Isaac saw no footprints, for the blizzard had covered them in fresh snow. He progressed further on towards Bilibin Cave. He remembered their fourth party member, Mia, a female. The trio of guys had previously been content sleeping under the stars, but with the addition of Mia, they had often sought out better lodgings. She did not seem to protest to sleeping under the stars whenever necessary. They all had sacrificed some comforts going out of their way to save the world.

Isaac stepped inside the Bilibin Cave and he headed south. It immediately became warmer as he exited the cave. Isaac proceeded across the grassy plains and headed south. He had now entered Goma Range passing Bilibin and Lord McCoy's Manse. He entered the cave and he remembered the Mars Djinn they fought inside the cave. It was Garet's first. Up ahead he saw shadows and figures of men.

Isaac crept up and eavesdropped. "Owww, my arm still hurts from that blast…" a first said.

"Shut up you gotta' be more careful with your life. Besides that was no ordinary pair." the second said.

"What do you mean boss?" said a third.

The second voice, clearly the boss said angrily, "He shot fire from his hands! That's clearly not natural. She used the power of water. She healed him too. Clyde did a good knife job on him but she just healed him. He stood up and cracked Clyde's neck with those burly arms."

Isaac drew his sword and stepped out into the light. Immediately they ran at him. Isaac yelled defiantly, "You attacked my friends! You won't leave this care on your own now!" The earth shook with his outburst and stalactites fell from the roof. The majority of the bandit party turned back and fled, but the boss and a trio of grim faced warriors charged Isaac. Isaac sent out an earthquake which felled one of them. A stone spire hit him full in the chest and he was down. The second one received an Odyssey spell to his chest that was also felled. The remaining two kept running at Isaac. Isaac said calmly pointing his blade at them, "You've asked for it. I warned you." Isaac leaped into the air bringing the legendary Sol Blade crashing down upon the bandit's blade breaking it in two. The bandit threw down the hilt and ran off. The boss stood by chuckling. He swung a large red axe in front of him.

"Think you can beat me whelp? I was hand picked for this raid by Dodonpa himself. We were to raid Vault, but some guy in blue hair and his ponytailed buddy drove us off. I figured we'd raid Bilibin instead! Come on boy! Try me!" The warrior threw a hand axe at Isaac which Isaac back flipped over. He sent an earthen spire at him but it was broken by the large axe. The bandit chuckled and charged Isaac. Isaac easily parried the larger man's blows, but his strength was waning. After a few parries, the bandit pulled a knife and stuck Isaac in the chest. Isaac slumped to the ground. The bandit shouted to his fallen lackeys, "look at that, he's not so tough." The bandit turned around to see Isaac standing there, healing himself. Isaac twirled the dagger and threw it back at the man who was hit in the thigh with the dagger.

Isaac walked over to the man who was in pain and was struggling to stand. Isaac pushed him over and said, "If you get up, I'll knock you back down again." Isaac twirled the Sol Blade. "And if you _ever_ attack Vale again, I won't have any mercy." The bandit struggled to stand but fell to the ground.

Isaac exited the cave to see a large group there, headed by Dodonpa himself."You, you insulted me in my own lair! You broke my arm, freed Hammet, and slew my monster. You'll pay with your life."

"I can't say I'm sorry for killing that thing. Move out of my way, or I'll move you myself."

"Look lads, the boy thinks that he's a giant. Bows! Take him down." All of Dodonpa's men pulled out bows and notched them.

Isaac couldn't get close enough to be of use since the bows would turn him into a pincushion if he came closer. Isaac shut his eyes and yelled out in a loud voice, "Judgment!" The mighty blast of Venus energy KO'd all of Dodonpa's men and Dodonpa himself. Isaac chuckled to himself as he continued on. Up ahead, he saw Vault. He smiled. He turned the corner of mountains and he saw it… where Vale used to be. Isaac was shocked to see it gone. He had envisioned the group walking through the village arch greeted happily by all of the villagers. A tear rolled down his cheek but then he turned. Off to the side of the massive depression where Vale had been, was a small sprawling town. Carpenters busied themselves building their houses and buildings. Isaac smiled when he saw a worker with blue hair working atop a large house. "Piers…" Isaac said quietly. Isaac smiled and ran towards the town. He looked at a sign which declared this town New Vale. Isaac stopped a good distance away from the town and sat down on a large rock beside the river. Now that he was here, what would he say to Garet, his parents, and Jenna? He had fought so hard and walked so far to get to this moment, yet he had no idea of what he would say to everyone. "Sorry I died but I'm here now!" or, "Sorry I'm late, what's for dinner Mom?" or maybe, "Sorry I just wanted to skydive." Isaac stood up and sighed. Maybe the best idea was to just go for it and let the pieces fall as they may. Isaac headed for New Vale, unsure of how he was to be greeted.

* * *

I'm thorughly excited for the next chapters. Obviously, they'll focus on Valeshipping.

Reviews would be nice. I have allowed Anonymous reviewing (I didn't see the toggle until someone told me). I'll take criticism, after all, that's how I get better.

Someone brought to my attention the fact that Piers was the only single guy left in the group. It's true. And Hama's the only single girl I can think of. (See where this is going yet?) So, if you happen to have an opinion on hooking them up, let me know. PM me. I won't go out of my way to put them together, but I will put them together IF I get support for them. If not, that's cool too.


	12. Rebuilding

Here it is. I'm really excited so I posted early. So my friend and I can see what all of you think.

WARNING: Contains Valeshipping. (FINALLY)

* * *

XII: Rebuilding

Ivan, Feizhi and Hama all teleported to Vault early in the morning. They were greeted by Sheba and Mia, who were cooking breakfast. Jenna was peeling potatoes in the corner. Felix and Garet were outside already beginning a new house.

"You made it! Ivan, Hama and Feizhi. Wow! What are all of you doing here?" said Sheba who ran to Ivan and hugged him.

"Lord Jupiter appeared to me on Jupiter Lighthouse and told me that we were needed here today. What's going on?"

Mia said, "Nothing special. I don't know what he meant. Though, Piers said a group of bandits attacked a few days ago so maybe they'll try again."

Just then Garet burst in. "Hey Ivan! Oh, and Hama and Feizhi too. Mia, Felix and I'll eat out with Piers. Hey Ivan wanna' help?"

Ivan said, "Sure why not." He dropped his staff and bag and headed out with Garet to rebuild Vale.

Sheba turned to Feizhi and asked slyly, "So are you living with Ivan now?"

"No I'm training with Hama." Hama nodded.

Mia knew where this conversation was headed and was going to stop it. "Oh, Feizhi, Hama, why don't you go help Dora? She's cooking lunch with Jenna's mom. Hama nodded and left the house. Feizhi soon followed after. "Sheba, I won't allow a quarrel over such a trifle." Mia sighed and looked out the window as Piers hit his thumb with his hammer and Garet fell through the roof. Jenna had laughed softly. Rebuilding this town would not be easy…

* * *

Isaac slowly walked towards New Vale. It was about noon. He walked not as a hero, proud, arrogant, and tall, but as one who is but a common traveler. Isaac was approaching the first houses at the edge of town. Already people were looking at him and whispering.

"Could it be?"

"Is that Isaac, I though he was dead?"

"It is him!"

"No its not, he would be wearing his scarf."

"Jenna has the scarf you moron. It's clearly him!"

Isaac ignored the people and proceeded on. Garet and Felix were working on building one house as Piers and Ivan were finishing the roof to complete another. "Hey Garet, toss me the hammer if you're just going to hit yourself with it." yelled Felix. Garet was tired of working with Felix. 'If only Isaac were here. I get along better with him anyway…' Garet thought. Just then Garet looked up from his smashed thumb to see a blonde haired young man walk into the village square. "It can't be…" Garet said aloud. He then jumped from the roof.

Felix looked up and saw the same blonde haired youth walking into the town. "Better late than never… Piers, Ivan!" They looked at Felix who pointed to the blonde man.

Garet made his out of the house to the street. "Isaac?" Isaac looked up at Garet with a smile. "IT IS ISAAC!" Garet ran to him and squeezed him tightly.

Isaac smiled. "Garet not so hard, do you want me to die again?" Garet immediately let go.

"What's with the dying thing Isaac? You had me going there for awhile."

Isaac said slyly, "Yeah, I was in Imil and I saw you there with Mia that night."

Garet looked surprised, "Yeah, well I proposed. But I bet you knew that."

"Congratulations Garet. You have a lucky lady."

"No, YOU have a lucky lady. She didn't stop crying for you up until about a few days ago."

Felix came down to see his sister's lover. "What's with the skydiving hobby Isaac? That's my hobby and you and Garet are out to steal my fame."

Isaac said, "Felix I saw Lord Venus a few days ago." Felix looked startled.

"You did?"

"I'll tell you later. Hey it's Ivan."

Ivan ran over to Isaac and embraced him. "You're alive!"

"Long story. How about I help rebuild?"

During that whole time a crowd had been forming around the town square. Soon, Dora and Kyle were permitted to see Isaac. They both immediately ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Tears were falling out of all of their eyes. "We've missed you so much Isaac. When I saw Kyle alone I knew that something had happened…"

"Mother, I'm here now. I won't leave like that for another… sixty years or so."

They eventually pulled away from each other. Kyle was the first to speak up. "Son, its wonderful to have you back yet…" paused Kyle, "someone else needs you more than we do."

"I'll go get her!" said Ivan who bolted off towards the kitchen.

"So," said Piers who spoke up after shaking Isaac's hand, "there were a few bandits who attacked awhile ago and with you back I bet the five of us could-"

Isaac cut him off, "They won't be a threat. I encountered the same ones who attacked Garet and Mia. They were led by Dodonpa himself. I summoned Judgment on them so they're all still lying there. I doubt they would try something like that again. Oh and Garet, I don't ever want you to straighten out any kinks in my neck. You cracked that one guy Clyde's."

Garet looked shocked. "I never knew I was that strong…"

Just then, the crowd seemed to open at one end revealing Sheba, Mia, Feizhi, Hama, and Jenna. Jenna was so shocked to see Isaac standing there. "Isaac…" she started with tears welling up in her eyes.

At the other end of the square, Isaac held out his arms to her. "Jenna…" She ran to him and collided with him. He pulled her into a tight hug as she sobbed into his shoulder.

They stood there for a few minutes until she pulled back to look into his eyes. "What happened Isaac? You died and I was so alone…"

Isaac said softly, "I'll tell all of you later. Right now… I have a town to build, a life to return to. I'm here for you Jenna, that's why I came back. I couldn't die and leave you alone."

* * *

The majority of the houses had been built. A community house had been built for large holiday meals, an Inn, an armory and a vendor shop were also built. Jenna had not left Isaac's side the entire day. They had worked together the entire day. Garet worked with Ivan, and Felix worked with Piers. The day passed quickly with everyone working diligently. The entire town had dinner together. Now, the 8 adepts, Kraden, Dora, Kyle, Feizhi, Hama, and Jenna's parents were there sitting around the fireplace in Isaac's parents house. Isaac sat at the head of the table with all eyes on him.

"Where do I begin…" started Isaac. "I let go of the scarf and fell fast. I heard someone scream-"

"That was Jenna," Sheba interrupted.

"… well Jenna screamed and I had Ground hold me in place about 9 stories above the ground. I fell again and I hit the snow and I sank through into a cave. I landed on a stalagmite and I must have died." Isaac paused to let that sink in. Somehow, his death would be overshadowed by the fact that he was here now.

"What was it like, being dead?" asked Kraden.

Isaac sighed. "I was lying there for some time watching my blood spill out of my chest onto the floor. I don't remember what my last thoughts were, but I remember hearing voices around me. I didn't get very far because Mars revived me."

Isaac continued. "When I came back, a large red dragon was standing there at the exit of the cave. It immediately breathed fire and I began assaulting it. I used the stalactites to use a constant spire barrage and I made my way to the exit. However, I summoned Venus and the dragon got aggravated and it charged me. I used Granite and I hit it with my Djinn attacks until a large golden-brown stag appeared at the entrance of the cave."

"Lord Venus and Lord Mars?" Felix asked inquisitively.

"Yes Felix. Venus immediately began chastising Mars for attacking me when he was supposed to bring me to life. Mars said that he was only testing me to see if I was worthy of his daughter." All eyes looked at Jenna who blushed furiously. "Venus then commented how Mars was as overprotective of Jenna as Felix was." Felix looked uncomfortable as he fidgeted in his chair. "Mars gave me his blessing and he pointed me back to Prox. As I left, the two began sparring." Isaac paused for a moment to catch his breath. Garet and Felix were arguing about who would have won the lordly fight. "In Prox, Puelle greeted me and pointed to a northern pass that would drop me into Imil."

Mia said, "Oh did you take that pass? No one has used it for hundreds of years. I heard that it had been frozen and was impassable."

"Yes, that's the pass I took. I was escorted by a Proxian warrior who led me to the summit and there he attacked me because my name is attached to the deaths of their four great heroes. Needless to say, I sent him tumbling down the mountain and I carefully made my way down. I arrived in the night and I chanced upon Garet and Mia in some house. I was so relieved to see them but, I let them be because it appeared that Garet had proposed to her the very minute I walked up to their window."

"You should have knocked anyway…" Mia said quietly.

"Well Isaac didn't want to interrupt your intimate moment." Sheba said smiling. Mia blushed.

"The next morning I chanced upon Megan who told me that you and the red head left in the morning. I immediately took off after you but I was caught in a blizzard."

Garet spoke up, "We saw Ivan and Feizhi together outside Imil right before the blizzard. We were shocked to see them here of all places."

"I had gone out to pick up Feizhi for my sister after I got back to Contigo. We just took a detour Garet, like you did." Ivan said mildly.

Hama said, "I wanted to train Feizhi and Ivan, but Ivan probably knows just as much as I do."

"I saw Lord Jupiter upon the aerie of the Jupiter Lighthouse. He said that there was a great need for me to go to Vale. So I am here." Ivan said.

"What did he look like Ivan?" asked Sheba.

"He came as an eagle, large and purple." Ivan replied.

Isaac restarted his account. "After the blizzard I passed into the Goma Range where I was attacked by a group of Lunpa bandits who had attacked Garet and Mia earlier. They were led by Dodopna himself with bowmen. However, I summoned Judgment and made short work of them. I then saw Old Vale and New Vale. I didn't know what I should say to everyone when I got back here so I sat by the river until noon. I then walked into town and Garet spotted me. And here I am, alive and well."

The group sat in silence for awhile listening to the wind outside and the fire cracking in the hearth. Eventually Kraden yawned and he headed for the door. "Isaac, its nice having you back but, my old bones can't keep me awake much longer." Isaac stood and shook his hand as Kraden left. Jenna's parents and Isaac's parents also left after saying their goodnights. Just the 8 adepts and Feizhi and Hama were left.

Isaac eventually spoke up breaking the silence. "So Mia, are you going to live here in Vale or will you two be going to Imil?"

Mia looked at Garet and replied, "We have talked about it, and we are going to live here in Vale."

"Your family doesn't mind?" asked Sheba.

"No, my parents are elderly, and they told me to go home with Garet. Alex was my only friend and he left so my life is here now. What about you Sheba? Are you going home soon?"

"No, I am going to stay here… until Vale is finished. I'm currently lodged in the Inn. I will go back and see Faran though."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but where will Feizhi and I stay?" Hama asked.

"There's room in our new house." said Garet. "We have a few spare rooms, and I won't be in there nightly until after the wedding."

"I'll stay at my parent's house, and Ivan could share my room." Isaac suggested.

"That would be great Isaac." Ivan said cheerfully. "Piers where do you stay?"

"I share a room with Felix, though I have room on the boat too."

Hama asked, "What will you do when New Vale is built?"

Piers responded sadly, "Well, I'm exiled from Lemuria so I'll probably just stay here. I have no where else to go…"

"Cheer up Piers, you're among friends. You're always welcome here." said Mia softly.

"I know, but nothing will compare to home." Piers said.

The room fell silent again. "Well, now that we've saved the world are we to die of boredom?" asked Garet sarcastically with his head on the table.

"That's so horrible Garet!" said Sheba. "We saved the world and you're complaining that you're bored."

"He's got a point Sheba." said Felix who was putting wood on the fire. "We did save the world, but we still have to live. Once Vale is built we'll all need to settle down and live out our lives. The world won't feed us and clothe us." Felix said this rather dryly and bluntly but everyone knew it to be true.

"Well on that note, I'm going to turn in. Mia can you show me the way?" Hama asked.

"Sure just follow me. Feizhi are you coming too?" Mia asked. Feizhi jumped up and headed out with a last look at Ivan. "Why don't you come and stay with us Sheba? It'll be just us girls except for Jenna."

"That sounds great, let me get my stuff first." Sheba ran out towards the Inn. Piers and Felix also left heading towards Felix's house. Garet yawned and headed to his family's house.

Isaac looked at Jenna and asked softly, "Jenna, would you… come with me for a moment? I just wanted to talk with you…" Jenna smiled and went out with Isaac. Ivan went towards Isaac's house.

* * *

Isaac's heart was pounding. He had not been this close to her since he fell from the aerie. He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt, but he couldn't shake his nervousness.

Jenna's heart was pounding with equal force. Up until today she had though him dead, and here he was, right next to her.

He led her to the spot where he had sat earlier, on the large rock by the river. They stood there for what felt like forever. Luna and the stars shone down on them.

"Jenna…" Isaac began, "I'm sorry that I couldn't have made it back before now. I couldn't sleep easily without knowing that you were safe every night. Can you forgive me?"

"Isaac…" she began, "You don't know how bad I hurt seeing you fall out of my life like that. I was devastated." Jenna had tears in her eyes recalling how he fell, and she could almost see him impaled upon some spike deep in a cave underground. "But you're here now… and I don't know what to say…"

They were silent again, looking down at the ground. Isaac eventually spotted his yellow scarf around her neck. "Jenna, how did you get that? I thought I lost it."

"Sheba got it for me from the aerie. But it is yours Isaac." She unwound it from around her neck. She handed it to him. He took it in his hands gently, as if it were part of her. He smiled and put it around her shoulders.

"Jenna, I want you to have this…" Isaac said smiling. He slipped it past her shoulders until it was around her waist. He then pulled her close to him and he kissed her. She was shocked but she welcomed his lips. Their separation had only intensified their passion and they kissed passionately until they pulled apart to gasp for air.

"Well Isaac," Jenna said smiling, "I'll take it from you, as long as you come attached to it." Isaac smiled sheepishly. "And don't you ever leave me again."

Isaac said slowly, "Never again Jenna. My love for you knows no boundaries, not even death has stopped me yet." Jenna reached out and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Isaac." She then kissed him back. Suddenly, hooves were heard across the river. Isaac had pulled away from her to see a familiar sight. There, across the river, stood two large entities. There stood Venus the golden stag, and Mars the crimson dragon. The stag nodded his head and it bounded away towards the mountains. The dragon also nodded and it stretched its large wings and took off after the stag. Isaac took Jenna's hand and they headed back towards her house.

* * *

So there it is. It is NOT the end though. I will have Lighthouseshipping and maybe PiersxHama.

My frineds liked it, and I hope you all do too.

I'm so anxious to see what you all think. Review please.

I thought it was ironic that I listened to _Viva La Vida_ when typing this since the song is sad while the story is happy.


	13. Return to Normalcy

So, I'm sorry that I didn't post last night. I had visitors who required me to entertain them. Ugh.

So, I think that the next chapter is the Epilogue. Though, I'll continue if I can think of some more ideas. Besides for the Epilogue.

* * *

XIII: Return to Normalcy

Isaac's mom had made breakfast and invited Garet over. She was going up to Isaac's room to wake him and Ivan for breakfast. She could smell the cooking bacon and burning toast from the stairs. "Kyle! The toast is burning!" Dora yelled down the stairs. She heard Kyle's hurried footsteps to catch the burning toast. Dora sighed and knocked on Isaac's door. "Boys, wake up. I'm coming in." Dora slowly opened the door and walked over to the curtains. She pulled them aside and Sol's light filled the room in a warm aura. She was dismayed to see only one body. Ivan was stirring from his sleep. Isaac was not in his bed. Dora, with her motherly instincts, feared the worst. "Ivan! Ivan, where is Isaac."

Ivan, who was clearly not a morning person, groggily rubbed his eyes. "What do you mean Dora, Isaac's there…" He saw the empty bed. The sheets had not been touched at all. "That's funny, maybe he's still with Jenna."

"Jenna? Where did he go last night?"

"Well, he and Jenna left together last night and I just came here."

Dora took a deep breath. "Well Ivan, breakfast is ready. I'll go look for Isaac at Jenna's house." Ivan sleepily felt his way down the stairs and joined Garet and Kyle at the breakfast table. Dora went out the door unnoticed by the three hungry males.

Dora walked over to Jenna's parent's house. It was not too far, and Dora enjoyed the early morning stroll. The sun was peeking up over the horizon, and men started to go out and build New Vale. She knocked on the front door. Jenna's mother answered it. "Oh, hi Dora. Everyone else is sleeping right now. What do you need?"

Dora smiled and said, "Isaac didn't come home last night, and Ivan said that he was with Jenna. Is he here?"

"I don't think so, but I didn't see Jenna come in last night. Let's go ask her." The two women ascended the stairs to the upstairs bedrooms. They heard snores from the room on the right. "Felix and Piers go to bed so tired, and they snore all night. They are so faithful to their work though." Dora opened the door to Jenna's room and both mothers were relieved to see both Jenna and Isaac there. Jenna was sleeping in her bed. Isaac was lying on top of the sheets with a spare blanket over his form. They were both sleeping facing each other. Jenna was wearing Isaac's scarf around her neck. The sun shone in on them, as if it were pleased with their union. Sol saw it fit to bathe them in radiant light. The two women looked at each other and Dora closed the door.

"Well, maybe we'll have one new house to build. After all, Isaac's a grown man now; he won't want to live with us when he can be with Jenna now." Dora said with a smile.

"They were so adorable lying there together. I'll have to tell Felix not to say anything or else he might attack Isaac." Jenna's mother said with a smile.

Dora had a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm so happy for them, but he's my only child, and I don't want to see him go…"

Jenna's mother put a hand on Dora's shoulder. "Dora, they'll live here in Vale. I cannot see why they wouldn't. I'm more worried about Felix. He's clearly in love with Sheba, but he might go to her hometown in a few years to live with her."

"Well, he'll be here for at least two more years, and he's very attached to Vale, so I think Sheba will stay here too. Mia is staying here, so it'll work out."

The two women embraced and Dora went home to see if there was any food left.

* * *

Isaac woke up and felt soft sheets beneath him. He smiled for it was the first time in a long time since he slept in a bed. He opened his eyes expecting to see his new room, but he saw Jenna sleeping not six inches away from him. He remembered walking home with her. There was no one awake when they got back. Isaac tucked Jenna into her bed, and he remembered lying down with her for awhile. 'Sol's already high in the sky. I hope that no one has found us yet. Especially Garet or Felix. Then again, mother or Ivan will have seen that I was not at home.' Isaac sighed. He tried to get up, but the bed creaked, so he just laid there admiring Jenna's beauty. He laid there stroking her soft hair. Soon enough, Jenna woke up, and blushed seeing Isaac next to her.

"Isaac, I though you left last night."

"I must have fallen asleep." Isaac said sheepishly.

Jenna smiled. She then looked concerned. "Isaac, what if someone sees us together? What would they think? They'll think we slept together…"

Isaac took her hand. "Well… we'll just tell them the truth, I put you to bed and I fell asleep. So technically, we did sleep together." Jenna looked bewildered. Isaac blushed and quickly stammered, "Not that way Jenna! …though that's not how Garet or Ivan would see it…"

Jenna said, "My brother would instantly jump to conclusions too… what if he hurts you Isaac?" Jenna looked concerned and she gripped his hand tightly.

"Jenna, I have come so far just to be with you again, I'm not about to let Felix tear us apart." Isaac smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. He pulled her into a hug and he kissed her lightly.

Jenna sighed. "Well, you'll have to slip out of here undetected. You could leave through the window." She pointed to her open window which was pouring sunshine into her room. Isaac got up and stretched his arms. Jenna got out the other side of the bed. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm not leaving Jenna. I'm going home to eat, I'll rebuild Vale, and I will not leave you ever again." Isaac climbed out of her window and slid out. He landed on his butt. Jenna gasped but was relieved to see him get up and wave. She blew him a kiss, and he returned the gesture before he ran towards his house. Jenna twirled around to do her hair by her mirror, and then she went downstairs. Felix and Piers were sitting there at the table eating breakfast. Jenna's mother was knitting in her armchair.

"Oh Jenna dear, how did you sleep?" her mom asked.

"I slept well thank you. Knowing that Isaac's safe and sound was comforting." Jenna sat down and began buttering her bread. Piers and Felix put their dishes in the sink and they headed outside.

Jenna's mom came over and sat down at the table. "Jenna…" she began, "I saw Isaac this morning." Jenna immediately began panicking inside. Isaac had just left… "Dora and I saw you two together this morning." Jenna began melting into her seat. "It's okay, I haven't told anyone, and I don't mind really. It reminded me of when your father and I were young…"

"Mom, I'm sorry, he meant to leave but he just fell asleep and-"

Her mother interrupted her. "Jenna, its okay, your father and I don't mind. Isaac's a good young man, we're happy for you two." Jenna blushed slightly. "As long as you two settle down in Vale." Her mother smiled and Jenna blushed profusely.

"Mom, he hasn't proposed yet, don't start planning the wedding yet." Jenna said quietly.

"Well, I'm not planning it, Isaac's mom is." Jenna looked surprised.

"Well, I'm going over to Garet's house to borrow some eggs since Piers ate the last of them this morning. Why don't you finish eating and go over to see Isaac." Jenna looked at her mother as she headed to Garet's family's house. Jenna began eating quietly.

* * *

Isaac ran home as fast as he could. As he opened the door he was greeted by a smiling Ivan and Garet. "How'd it go last night Isaac? You propose yet?"

Isaac pretended to be shocked. "Garet I don't know what you mean. I just went for a jog."

"Don't do that Isaac." said a smiling Ivan. "You weren't in your bed last night. Or have you been running since you and Jenna left together last night." Isaac blushed slightly.

"Well, since you weren't in your bed, you weren't in my bed, and you weren't in the Inn, that leaves Jenna's bed." Garet said smiling. Isaac turned red. "Isaac, I can add two to two. Besides, your mother told us about seeing you two. She says that it was the most adorable sight in the world. I think she's already planning the wedding."

"Well, I'm not very hungry now. How about I go help you build Vale?" Isaac said all too willing to change the subject matter.

"Alright, Isaac, you can work with us _if_ you tell Felix about your relationship with Jenna." Garet said barely unable to contain his laughter. Ivan was laughing already. Isaac turned away only to see Felix and Piers walking towards them.

"Good morning Isaac, ready to start the day?" asked Piers.

"I'm all too ready to work. So who needs an extra hand?" Isaac asked.

"Well, Garet and I are going to start another house, Ivan will go to Vault for a supply trip, so that leaves Felix and you." said Piers.

Felix started towards the house that he and Isaac were to complete. He climbed up to the roof and Isaac soon joined him. "Felix, we need to talk." Isaac started. Felix didn't even turn to look at Isaac.

"I heard it from Sheba who heard it when Dora went and told it too her in the girl's house." Felix said bluntly continuing to nail boards to the roof. "Are you hoping that I'll grant you my blessing or something?" Felix turned to look Isaac in the eyes.

"Not really, Jenna was just concerned that you wouldn't approve." Isaac said handing Felix more boards.

"Isaac, as long as she's happy, I'm happy. Well, as long as Sheba's happy too." Felix said. "I know you'll be good to her and I won't mind being your brother in law." Felix smiled and took a board from Isaac. "But don't go off telling everyone you got it easy from me." Felix said sternly.

"Okay Felix." Isaac said. "So, what's happening with you and Sheba?"

Felix stopped what he was doing to turn to Isaac and address him directly. "Well, I took her shopping to Kalay a few days ago. She enjoyed it. I-I... just don't want to seem like I don't love her, but I don't want to seem… indecent and confess it to her before she's old enough…" Felix lowered his head and sighed. "I just don't know what to do for once. I love her; I just don't want to rush into things."

Isaac saw the deep concern in Felix's eyes, and it showed in his actions. "Well… I think that you should just tell her, only her how you truly feel." Felix looked up at Isaac. "That'll make it more bearable for the both of you. Her birthday is coming up, so you don't have too much longer to wait. Felix, it'll be more bearable for the both of you if you tell her. You won't feel so anxious or worried, and she'll look forward to her eighteenth birthday even more." Isaac smiled. "Here, I'll finish the roof. You should go and see her today. Enjoy." Isaac took Felix's hammer and began hammering boards to the roof. Felix smiled and jumped from the roof. He bounded off to where Sheba was staying. Behind him, Jenna climbed up to the roof and joined Isaac.

* * *

The day had passed somewhat quickly. New Vale was almost finished, and the group was tired. By the end of the day, the whole village knew of Isaac and Jenna's night. The villagers did not seem to mind. They all had seen Jenna suffer without Isaac, and they were just happy that Isaac came back to her. Felix was stopped in his quest to find Sheba by his father, who needed his help patching a hole in the roof. Isaac and Jenna spent the whole day together, finishing houses. Felix had finished his work and had gone over to Mia's new house to see if Sheba was there. She was actually sitting on the front steps. When she was Felix, she ran out to meet him and she embraced him. "We need to talk Sheba." Felix said softly. Sheba sat back down on the steps and he joined her sitting down next to her.

Sheba looked worried. "What's wrong Felix?"

"Nothing's wrong Sheba, I'm just glad Isaac's back and we can talk again."

"Yeah, you would need a crowbar to peel Isaac from Jenna now." Sheba said slyly. Felix smiled.

"I was actually thinking more about us Sheba." Sheba looked into his eyes which were partially veiled by his long bangs.

"What about us?" Sheba asked.

Felix took a deep breath. "When the village is built, people will expect for you to head back since you're not… visibly attached to anyone here." Felix had trouble picking his words carefully.

"What, you mean they don't want me here?" Sheba said getting upset.

"No Sheba, that's not it at all." Felix took her hands in his. He was walking on thin ice now. "It's just, your family lives elsewhere and they expect you to go back to them after the village is built since you're not engaged like Mia."

"Why are you telling me this Felix?" Sheba said with tears in her eyes, "Do you want me to go?" Felix was stunned. A shock went throughout his body, he needed to tell her. Now.

"Sheba… I couldn't bear to see you leave me." He held his breath as she wiped her tears from her eyes. "I-I love you Sheba. I can't live without you. I would fall apart if you were to leave me, yet I'm conflicted. I want to be with you, I want to be there for you always, but I don't want to seem indecent. I want to-" he was cut off by Sheba who hugged him tightly to herself with tears rolling down her face.

"_Felix I love you too. I don't want to go home without you. I can't be apart from you. I'd probably wither away and die without you." _Felix held her tightly knowing that his love was requited.

Felix said quietly, "Well, I guess I can… escort you home in a few days. We'll take Piers' boat and we'll fly around the world, just you and me. I'll go meet Faran, and I'll seek his blessing when you're eighteen. Does that sound good to you?"

"You'd do that for me? You'd leave your family for me?" Sheba asked him.

"You're the most important person in my life. Besides, we'd have to wait until Garet's wedding, and maybe Isaac's too. You'll see, it isn't too far off. I'll wait for you if you wait with me Sheba." Felix said.

"I'll be more than happy too." Sheba said. They sat together on the steps with her head on his shoulder. Sol began setting behind the mountains as Vale began plunging into the night.

* * *

So there it is. Next will probably be the Epilogue.

Review please. Or you can send me ideas. Other than that, the Epilogue is next.


	14. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Here it is.

* * *

Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Sol rose high into the sky, like it had for the past ten years, and the thousands before that; and it would continue to rise and set until the end. Sol shone down on New Vale. Its population had boomed with its rise in the world. New Vale was about the size of Tolbi in size and prestige. The legendary group of eight had all settled down in a far off land called New Vale. Their legend was told among the various peoples of Weyard and many looked to see them come back one day.

Every day the adepts awoke and went about their daily business. Ivan was a merchant who handled local cities, while his partner Piers flew his boat to those far away. Felix, Isaac, and Garet all ran a forge. Felix made weapons, Garet made armor, and Isaac was a carpenter. Mia took over the Great Healer's position when he had a brain aneurism and died. Jenna managed their collective business from her home. Sheba brought her children over and she was there with Jenna most every day.

Today was a special day, the group had been living here peacefully for a good ten years. Every year they had a large party for just them and their families. The first party was the night Isaac returned to New Vale. The next ones saw marriages, children, and the loss of Kraden. Felix woke up early hoping to get his daily quota done early. He kissed Sheba on the cheek and ran out of the house towards the forge. Isaac was already there putting together a new oak table for Garet's grandparents. He later had to go and fix their stairway too. Garet walked in later and started on the massive chain link armor quota from Tolbi. Tolbi went through chain mail during Colosso season like children eat candy, voraciously. Ivan was sleeping in today, since he had no appointments anywhere. Piers was due back today from Izumo and the Apojii Islands. The three adepts worked hurriedly in complete silence. Isaac finished first. "I'll go and throw some logs on the fire in our hall." Felix nodded and resumed his work. The three of them had built a large house just for their families up on the hill. It was used for meetings, dinners, and the holiday that night.

"I'm done Felix. I'll tell Sheba you'll be done soon." Garet hurried out leaving Felix to wonder how Garet could do that amount of work so fast. Felix finished his work and his secret project and headed home. He was filthy and the first thing that he did was he went to the back yard and washed his face, arms, and hair. He soon headed towards the hall with his family when he saw Piers land his ship. Piers told Felix about Takeru, Susa's son from Izumo.

Ivan and his wife Feizhi were there with their two children. Their son Hamlet had his mother's purple hair, while their daughter Layanne had her father's blonde hair. They both were Jupiter adepts. They watched as two of Garet's children wrestled him to the ground. They were twin boys who both had their mother's blue hair. They were named Gawain and Gaheris. One was a Mars adept while the other was a Mercury adept. Though, they both took after their father's personality. The three of them wrestled while Garet's eldest son, Alexander with red hair practiced his Mars psynergy. He sat alone in the corner. He was juggling fireballs which drew the attention of Ivan's son. He was silent yet serene like his mother. Garet also had two girls who were also twins. Kristin had red hair while Karen had blue. The one with the red hair was calm like her mother and had Mars psynergy while the blunette had Mercury psynergy but was like her father. She cheered her twin brothers on from the sideline. Mia was sitting watching the scene when Felix walked in with his family.

Felix had three children. The eldest, Serena was a girl who had short blonde hair. She was a Jupiter adept and often annoyed her father by peering into his mind. Sheba was carrying their youngest, a Venus adept. Suza enjoyed playing in the garden outside Felix's house. He had his father's dark hair. Their middle child was a surprise. Jessica had red hair and was a Mars adept. Felix's parents told Sheba that she reminded them of Jenna. She instantly ran off towards Jenna upon arriving. She liked to be with her aunt because they were both Mars adepts, and Garet was too rough for her.

Isaac and Jenna were the first ones there. Their firstborn, Ike, was a Venus adept who took his mother's hair but his father's eyes. He was quiet like his father, yet he had a silent strength. Their middle child was a Mars adept who was after his mother's personality and his father's hair. Cedric did not have his father's blue eyes. He was their loud child who was brash and headstrong like Garet. Their youngest was their princess, their daughter. Jennifer also had Jenna's hair, but she had her father's blue eyes. She was a Venus adept. She and her eldest brother grew a garden together practicing their psynergy. The middle child would threaten to burn it down which caused their daughter to cry. Isaac was sitting with his daughter in his lap. He looked around the room and saw everything that he cared about, his wife, children, his friends, and Vale. He smiled and wondered if his children would ever have to embark on a quest similar t owhat he did. He sighed. Hopefully they could all live in peace…

* * *

Ok, that's it.

Thanks to Lemurian-hot-chick for support. Thanks to IsaacGaretMia for prereading it for me. and helping naming kids. Thanks to anonymous friends who also read it. Yep. Thanks to all of you.

Check out my poll to vote for the next possible story.

Review please.

SolStone


End file.
